L'alphabet du Snack
by Sombraline
Summary: Sirius et Severus au travers des lettres de l'alphabet. Des petits Snack à grignoter tranquillement, humoristiques ou angstueux, fluffy ou amers...
1. A comme Argent ou Anniversaire

**Hello les lecteurs :)**

**Comme ma publication sur le Pensionnat et sur I need some help sera probablement très retardée pour les semaines à venir à cause de ma cohabitation chez des... amis de la famille, je vais publier à chaque semaine une courte histoire suivant les lettres de l'alphabet, à chaque semaine un Snack, bien sur :D **

**Cette semaine, la lettre A:  
**

A** comme Argent (Anniversaire)**

**Si vous avez des suggestions pour les autres lettres, n'hésitez pas à les envoyer!  
**

_...jusqu'au 7 juin 1864. À cette date, Roséanne de LaFontaine déposa un projet de loi de protection des centaures qui leur-_

_Crac._

Severus siffla entre ses dents en serrant les poings, agacé. C'était la _quatrième fois _en _une demi-heure _que sa Plume à Écriture Adaptée brisait entre ses mains. Tirant sa baguette magique de sa poche, il murmura un "Reparo" irrité et les deux morceaux de la plume se ressoudèrent précairement. Il devrait vraiment s'en acheter une nouvelle.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à la montre de Nott, sur sa table de chevet, lui indiqua qu'il était presque deux heures du matin. Il poussa un grand soupir en se reportant sur le devoir d'histoire de la magie de Macnair devant lui. Il lui manquait encore une quinzaine de centimètres et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

Poussant un grand soupir en se frottant les yeux d'un geste las, il s'efforca de se concentrer à nouveau sur la rédaction de Macnair rapport aux droits des centaures, du pour le lendemain, en s'efforcant de se convaincre que ce qu'il faisait en valait la peine.

* * *

-C'est _tout_? S'insurgea Severus en contemplant la monnaie dans sa main. Un gallions et six mornilles? On avait dit trois gallions!

Dolohov haussa les épaules, visiblement peu ému.

-Et alors? J'peux aller voir un prof pour lui parler de ta manière de te faire de l'argent de poche, si ça te convient pas.

-Ça va, ça va, marmonna Severus en fourrant son devoir d'arithmancie dans les mains du septième année, glissant la monnaie dans sa poche. Il s'éloigna d'Antonin et de ses amis, lesquels ne lui avaient prêtés aucune attention pendant la transaction, et se rendit a l'autre bout de la table, se dirigeant vers un groupe de cinquième année.

* * *

Trente-sept gallions, neuf mornilles et sept noises.

_Et merde!_

Même en comptant sur les dix gallions qu'il pourrait... obtenir dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'arrivait toujours pas au compte des cinquante gallions qui lui étaient nécessaires pour la transaction qu'il voulait réaliser... Il repassa mentalement toutes les manières qu'il connaissait de gagner de l'argent; aucune ne lui permettrait de trouver trois gallions d'ici au lendemain... à moins que...

Avec une grimace à moitié résigné, il se tourna vers le lit de Carrow. Silencieusement, Severus se glissa au pied du lit du Serpentard et ouvrit sa malle sans un bruit. Après quelques minutes de fouille, il en tira une bourse de cuir noir. Tentant de ne pas se sentir trop coupable, il en sortit trois gallions qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Comptant toujours sur les dix gallions qu'il pourrait grapiller dans l'Allée, le compte était bon.

* * *

Severus grimaca de douleur quand l'aiguille pointue entra dans son bras sans avertissement. Le regard avide, Mr Raven donna un coup de baguette sur sa perfusion et le sang du Serpentard se mit à couler dans un petit sac transparent.

-Sang-mêlé, B positif? Grinça le commercant entre ses dents.

-Comme toujours... marmonna Severus, sentant déjà sa tête commencer à tourner.

-Quinze gallions le litre... murmura Mr Raven en ayant un sourire de requin tandis qu'il observait l'hémoglobine couler après avoir écrit quelque chose sur l'étiquette de son salon.

-Pour dix gallions, alors...

* * *

Severus sortit de la sordide boutique de Mr Raven, un peu étourdi et plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Après s'être appuyé au mur quelques minutes pour retrouver son équilibre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre à gousset qu'il avait empruntée à Regulus Black le matin même. Il ne lui restait plus grand temps s'il voulait allait acheter ce qu'il voulait avant de retourner à Pré-Au-Lard sans que son absence ne soit remarquée par un professeur.

Prenant une grande respiration, il se dirigea vers une autre boutique, tout aussi sordide que la première, portant la discrète enseigne de _Malice et Gorgone, miroirs magiques en tout genre._

_

* * *

_

-Deux Miroirs à Double-Sens, s'il vous plait.

Le commercant releva la tête, haussant un sourcil dubitatif et grincheux.

-Ca te feras cinquante gallions, grinça l'homme sur un ton indiquant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas que Severus aurait assez.

Le Serpentard laissa tomber sa bourse noire sur le comptoir dans un tintement de monnaie. L'homme l'ouvrit et haussa son sourcil encore plus haut qu'il disparut derrière sa frange de cheveux poussièreux.

* * *

-Bonne fête, Padfoot!

Sirius accepta avec un immense sourire le paquet maladroitement emballé de papier rouge brillant que lui tendait James. Déchirant précipitamment l'emballage, il découvrit une boite noire avec un couvercle de verre épais, sur lequel était écrit en une belle calligraphie argentée _Nécessaire à balais - Édition balai de course._

_-_Merci, Prongs! Dit-il joyeusement, chiffonant l'emballage du cadeau en une boule serrée et en la lancant sur la tête de James.

-Tiens, Sirius, dit Remus avec un sourire amusé en tendant à son tour un paquet bleu foncé à Sirius tandis que James marmonnait quelque chose au sujet de ne plus jamais lui offrir quoique ce soit, déclaration rendue peu crédible par le sourire qui continuait à étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

Sirius sortait de son cours de sortilège, discutant avec enthousiasme avec James, quand un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son regard. Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction et fut à peine surpris de croiser le regard discret mais entendu de Severus.

-Hey, Prongs, je te retrouve au diner, d'accord? Lança-t-il soudainement, coupant James au milieu d'une phrase.

-Heu, d'accord, mais ou est-ce que tu...

Ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter la fin de sa question, Sirius s'éloigna promptement en direction du couloir des arcades, son lieu de rendez-vous habituel avec Severus.

* * *

Quand il entra dans la grande alcôve où ils se voyaient le plus souvent pour ne pas être repéré, Severus affichait son micro-sourire habituel.

-Bonne fête, dit-il doucement.

-Mais comment tu... je ne te l'ai pas... s'étonna Sirius.

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Sachant que Severus n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et savant aussi qu'il voudrait à tout prix lui faire un cadeau, il s'était efforcé de ne pas lui dire sa date d'anniversaire, de sorte à ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Le Serpentard ne nota pas sa gêne et tira un paquet argenté et soigneusement emballé de son sac.

-Ton cadeau, indiqua-t-il, son sourire un rien plus nerveux que d'habitude.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, Sev... marmonna Sirius en déchirant néanmoins l'emballage. Il resta bouche bée en découvrant le cadeau. Sev! Morgane...

-Ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, déclara aussitôt Severus, les joues un peu roses. Je n'avais pas énormément d'argent et j'ai fait des trucs que tu désapprouverais pour l'avoir, mais ce n'est pas...

-Sev, c'est magnifique, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. C'est toi qui a l'autre, j'imagine?

-J'en déduis que tu sais ce que c'est... murmura le Serpentard, l'air soulagé.

-Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit.

* * *

-Tu m'as _trahi_, merde! Bordel, Severus, comment t'as pu me faire ça?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... murmura le Serpentard, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pas ce que je crois? Je sais reconnaitre la Marque des Ténèbres quand je la vois!

-Je... je t'assure... je peux t'expliquer, Sirius...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne rien avoir à faire avec un connard de Mangemort.

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour contenir un sanglot. Il tira de sa poche le Miroir qui ne le quittait pas depuis presque un an et le tendit à Sirius d'une main tremblante.

-P-prends le, alors. Il te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

Sirius hésita une fraction de secondes puis l'arracha des mains du Serpentard et tourna les talons.

-Ne m'approche plus, Snivellus, lança-t-il sèchement avant de disparaitre au coin du couloir des arches, laissant un Severus effondré derrière lui.

* * *

-Un _quoi?_

_-_Un miroir à double sens, Prongs. répondit Sirius. Tu prononce mon nom en le regardant et le mien brillera.

-Cool! Ça va être pratique quand on aura des retenues séparées!

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Sirius? S'inquièta Remus. Tu as l'air étrange depuis que tu es rentré...

-Moi? Non, tout va très bien, répondit le Gryffondor en se forcant à sourire.

* * *

**Un peu tristounet, non?...Ça ne sera pas toujours aussi déprimant, promis. Au pire des cas, vous relisez la scène ou Sev donne le miroir à Siri et vous effectuez la danse du déni? **

**Bref... ^^; je m'excuse à l'avance pour les loooooongs retards qui sont à prévoir... :( **

**Reviews, s'il vous plait. Croyez moi, j'en ai besoin si je veux garder le sourire un minimum.  
**


	2. B comme Bain

**Hey! Je n'ai qu'un jour de retard! :D** Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées! ^^

**B comme Bain**

**(Suggestion pour le C? parce que là, j'ai galeré avant de trouver "bain"... bagarre, blague, balai, baguette, britannique, billard, bonbon... j'ai même tenté un crossover avec Charlie et la Chocolaterie, c'est dire...)  
**

-Tu es _certain _que personne ne va venir...? Demanda Severus, incertain, en jetant quelques coups d'oeil autour de lui.

-Sûr, affirma Sirius d'un ton réconfortant, déjà occupé à se débarasser de sa cravate. J'ai corrompu le tableau qui garde la pièce et Moony a fait courir la rumeur que les Maraudeurs avaient préparé une blague pour le premier qui entrerait.

-Mais si jamais... argumenta le Serpentard, entortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

-Si jamais quelqu'un entre, coupa Sirius en haussant le ton pour couvrir les protestations de Severus, eh bien je lui jetterai un sort d'Oubliettes, puisque tu tiens tant à ce que personne ne sache la vérité... Allez, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquièter, je t'assure.

Son amant hésita légèrement, jouant avec son noeud de cravate. Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans la salle de bain des Préfets du cinquième étage. Sirius s'était assuré que la pièce soit vide pour toute la nuit et avait passé des jours et des jours à convaincre Severus de venir prendre un bain de minuit avec lui. Malgré quelques gênes et réticences de sa part, il avait fini par accepter de venir.

Le Gryffondor venait déjà de se débarasser de sa chemise et la jeta nonchalamment sur un support, stoppant d'un coup de baguette les robinets qui remplissaient la baignoire depuis quelques minutes.

-Allez, Sev, te fais pas prier, insista-t-il avec un sourire. Tu m'fais confiance, non?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres pâles du Serpentard.

-Oui. Sans hésitation.

Avec un léger soupir, il défit à son tour sa cravate, la déposant sur un meuble blanc à coté de lui. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et Sirius détourna poliment le regard. C'était la première fois qu'il verrait le Serpentard nu -généralement, ils ne se "voyaient" que dans le noir- et il savait que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était plus à prouver que Severus n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps.

Quand il se fut entièrement déshabiller, Sirius se glissa dans l'eau et fit quelques longueurs, jetant de discrets coup d'oeil au Serpentard. Celui-ci le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, l'air un peu plus à l'aise une fois qu'il fut dissimulé par les bulles de savons qui remplissaient le bain. Sirius nagea silencieusement jusqu'à lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et lui passa une main sur l'épaule au passage, tentant de ne pas noter le frémissement qui agita aussitôt le Serpentard.

-T'sais que t'es beau, toi? Lança-t-il avec un sourire, tentant de détendre un peu Severus.

-Dis pas de conneries, marmonna aussitôt celui-ci, les joues roses.

-Mais si, j't'assure. Répondit tranquillement Sirius, habitué à ce genre de réactions.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, observant Severus du coin de l'oeil en le regardant se détendre peu à peu. L'autre adolescent se mit à jouer distraitement avec de la mousse.

-Sev? Lança-t-il après un moment.

-Hmm?

-Tu réalises que dans un mois, on aura finies nos études? Tu compte faire quoi après?

Severus resta silencieux un moment, manifestement étonné par la question.

-Sais pas, répondit-il finalement. J'ai pensé à la Médicomagie, mais Slughorn pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et puis... Malefoy continue d'insister pour que je rencontre Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Malefoy est un imbécile, et ça, on en a déjà discuté, Sev. ...pourquoi une mauvaise idée?

Le Gryffondor se mit à nager en rond à coté de Severus, le quittant à peine des yeux, alors que le Serpentard le regardait faire.

-Il dit que ce serait, je cite "gaspiller un potentiel pourtant indiscutable". Un imbécile, peut-être, mais un imbécile qui a des arguments.

-Des arguments aussi stupides qu'inutiles. Tu ne gaspilles rien si c'est ce que tu veux... sinon, il suggère quoi, Slughorn?

-Il voudrait que je fasse de la recherche en potion ou en sortilèges... stupides mais tentant, Sirius.

Le ton devenait un peu sec au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'approchait du sujet, pourtant maintes fois déjà discuté, de Malefoy et de ses sous-entendus par rapport aux Mangemorts. On pouvait nettement remarquer la tension qui montait peu a peu les épaules de Severus.

-En quoi le meurtre et le crime sont-ils tentant? ...de la recherche... et t'aimerais ça?

-Pas spécialement. Modifier des potions, créer des sortilèges... je ne fais ça que pour passer le temps. ...En matière de vengeance. Et le fait est que je pourrais travailler les sujets qui m'intéressent sans limite.

-Tu viens de dire que tu ne travaillais ces sujets que pour passer le temps. Et de qui tiens tu tant à te venger, encore?

-...

Severus resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur les bulles de savon dans ses mains. Il s'efforcait toujours d'éviter que la discussion aille si loin, sachant très bien que Sirius serait dégouté de le savoir tenté par les Mangemorts.

-Sev? Insista le Gryffondor.

-...Tu sais bien que je veux le tuer, Sirius, tu le sais...

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rester silencieux un moment, ses yeux gris se peignant de tristesse. Bien sûr... il fallait encore que quelque chose se mette en travers de sa relation avec Severus. Son désir de vengeance pour son père n'avait rien de nouveau, après tout. Malgré les protestations de Sirius, il avait refusé de voir un professeur... Même s'il passait ses vacances entières enfermé dans sa chambre sans permission de jamais sortir, même si Tobias avait bel et bien _tuée _la mère de Severus...

-...Ce n'est pas une solution, tu le sais, ça?

-Je le sais... mais j'dois le faire...

-Y'a d'autres moyens que tu t'venges que de commettre un meurtre... il mériterais d'aller crécher à Azkaban.

-Et toi, tu veux faire quoi en sortant d'ici? Demanda Severus d'une voix forte, tentant d'ignorer Sirius.

-Sev. Joue pas à ça. Promets moi que tu vas pas prendre la Marque. Promets le, Sev.

Le Serpentard resta silencieux un instant. Sirius arrêta de nager et vint se poster derrière lui, passant doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Severus soupira.

-Promis...

Il leva la main et la posa sur celle de Sirius, lequel pouvait sentir le coeur du Serpentard battre au rythme rapide et un peu inégal qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il se collait un brin à lui. Il sourit doucement.

-J't'aime, Sev, tu l'sais?

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, en effet,... répondit-il, un petit sourire tordu aux lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux quand Sirius s'approcha encore un peu, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, chacun s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre, du contact de sa peau...

Tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait et que les deux corps se collaient de plus en plus, un gloussement nerveux retentit dans un lavabo,à quelques mètres de là, et Mimi Geignarde, bien qu'incapable de rougir, sentit ses joues devenir un brin opaque...

**Cette fois, vous pouvez déterminer la fin de l'histoire: est-ce que Sev a prit la Marque? Est-ce qu'il a respecté sa promesse? ;)**

**Au choix... À la semaine prochaine! :)**


	3. C comme Correspondance

**C comme Correspondance**

**(à noter: j'ai aussi essayé Clef, Cage, Captivité, Chocolat,Cicatrice, Clairvoyance, Colonie, Cryptozoologie (si, si) et Cheerleader)**

**(Autre note: ffnet a fait son imbécile et la mise en page a été infaisable, mille pardon pour la re-publication)**

* * *

_Mr Snape,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La rentrée aura lieu le 1er Septembre. Ayez l'obligeance de confirmer votre venue à l'école sous peu par retour de hibou._

_Ci-joint la liste des fournitures qui sera nécessaire à votre année scolaire._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées, _

_Minerva McGonagall, vice-directrice._

* * *

Mr Snape

Ci joint la liste des fournitures nécessaire à votre deuxième année scolaire.

La rentrée se fera le 1er Septembre.

Minerva McGonagall, Vice-directrice.

**

* * *

**_Hey Snivy! :D_

_Pas trop malheureux, tout seul, à l'infirmerie? On espère que la solitude ne te pèse pas trop, mais après tout, tu y es habitué!_

_On voulait te rendre visite en personne, mais, pour une obscure raison, Pomfresh trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée... étrange, non?_

_Te souhaitant un rétablissement aussi lent et douloureux que possible pour la rétraction de tes tentacules;_

_Les Maraudeurs._

_

* * *

_

Mr Snape,

Ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaire à votre troisième année scolaire.

_-_-SSSB-_-_

_Mr Snape,_

_Nos plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre mère cette été dans un regrettable accident. Veuillez agréer a nos sentiments les plus distingués._

_Ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires à votre quatrième année._

_La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre prochain._

_Minerva McGonagall._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, vice-directrice

* * *

Mr Snape,

La rentrée des classes aura lieu cette année le 31 aout.

Ci joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires à votre cinquième année.

Professeur McGonagall.

* * *

_Snape,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivé cette semaine. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sirius ferait une blague aussi stupide, faute de quoi je l'en aurais empêché, je te jure. Je sais que tu dois être furieux après moi, c'est compréhensible, mais je te prie cependant de m'excuser._

_Remus Lupin._

* * *

_Snape,_

_Révèle à qui que ce soit que je suis un Animagus et je te jure que le mot "souffrance" prendra tout son sens à tes yeux._

_James Potter._

* * *

_Bordel de merde, Snape!_

_T'es vraiment un sale Veracrasse!_

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vraiment aller dans la cabane hurlante, ahuri?_

_À cause de ta stupidité, Remus culpabilise comme jamais, James veut ma peau et Dumbledore me renvoie pour une semaine!_

_Sois donc damné, maudit Serpentard!_

_Black_

* * *

_Severus,_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ça fait presque une semaine que tu es à l'Infirmerie et personne ne semble savoir pourquoi!_

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Lily._

* * *

Mr Snape,

Ci joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires à votre sixième année scolaire.

_La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre._

_Minerva Mcgonagall, vice-directrice_

* * *

_Severus,_

_Pas eu de tes nouvelles cet été._

_Y's passe quoi avec ton daron?_

_Regulus Black._

_PS: Mon Gryffondork de frère a officiellement été renié!_

* * *

_Snape,_

_Ne t'avise plus de nous faire faux bond à la prochaine réunion comme tu l'as fait pour celle-ci! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux! Tu devrais apprécier les efforts qu'Il a mis à s'occuper du pathétique sang-mêlé que tu es, alors comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi?_

_Lucius Malefoy._

_Post Scriptum: Le meurtre de ton père aura lieu mardi à minuit, tiens-toi près._

* * *

_Mr Snape,_

_Je, soussigné Mafalda Hopkrik, employée du bureau des Aurors, tiens à vous informer que votre procès en tant que Mangemort aura lieu le 12 octobre prochain au cachot 126 du Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie. D'ici là, vous êtes prié de ne pas quitter votre domicile, faute de quoi vous serez emprisonné à Azkaban et votre baguette, conservée au Ministère de la Magie, sera brisée en deux. Votre exclusion temporaire de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard peut également être allongée. _

_Veuillez agréer, Mangemort, à mes sentiments les plus réservés._

_M. H._

* * *

_Hey Snape,_

_Pas trop dure, la perspective d'être enfermé à Azkaban? Je suppose que tu t'es fait à l'idée quand t'as accepté cette foutue Marque, j'me trompe?_

_Un meurtrier. Ça devrait même pas m'étonner. Parricide? J'me suis toujours douté que t'étais suffisamment cinglé pour buter ton propre père. Meurtre avec torture? C'était évident. Tu es aussi pathétique que je l'ai toujours pensé, Snape. J'ai bien hâte de te savoir enfermé à Azkaban, tu ne mérites pas mieux._

_Sirius Black, Auror et les mains propres._

* * *

_Snape,_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'arrêter de donner des cours d'Occlumencie à Harry? Tu veux vraiment le faire tuer? J'ai bien dit a Dumbledure que tu n'étais qu'un damné Mangemort!_

_Tu as intérêt a reprendre ces cours très vite!_

_Black._

* * *

_Snape._

_Harry m'a dit pour la Pensine._

_J'suis désolé, OK? Oublie ma dernière lettre, j'pensais pas que c'était... pour ça. Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi, quelle idée de mettre ce souvenir dans une Pensine et de la laisser à portée d'un Gryffondor! Fallait y penser avant! _

_Sirius Black._

* * *

_Snape, _

_Albus m'a dit que Voldemort avait découvert ton double jeu et que t'avais évité de peu la mise à mort. Il m'a dit aussi que tu te cachais dans ta piaule à Spinner's machin. Tu te fous de moi? C'est une maison de moldu, il va t'avoir de rien!_

_Ramène tes fesses (et le reste) à Grimmaurd de suite, espèce de crétin!_

_Sirius._

* * *

_Severus Snape, arrête de jouer l'imbécile! Tu me détestes, je te pourris la vie depuis une éternité,_ d'accord_, mais là, il est question de ta survie! _

_Allez, transplane, bordel!_

* * *

-Black.

-Sna... bordel, t'es vivant! Bon sang, il était temps que tu viennes, j'allais partir! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps, putain?

-J'ai dû venir à pied.

-Ah oui, la... la Marque... Heum, écoute, Snape, je...

-Tu?

-J'ai bien pensé, là, à tout ce que...enfin bref, je... je m'excuse, de...

-De?

-De t'avoir pourri la vie, là... enfin, c'est... bref, je...

-Crétin.

-...pas faux. Je...

*Smoutch*

-Sn... Snape? Je rêve ou tu viens de... tu m'as... t'as...

-Héhé.

**Lecteurs, ne cherchez pas la logique de cette fic xD je dois dire que j'ai peut-être mangé trop de chocolat cette semaine (mais ma mamy m'a apporté plein de chocolat belge, j'pouvais pas le laisser là, si?) **

**Bref. Review, please?**

* * *

Mr Snape,

Ci-joint la liste des fournitures qui seront nécessaires à votre sixième année scolaire.

La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre.

Minerva McGonagall, vice-directrice.

* * *

Mr Snape,

Ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaire à votre quatrième année scolaire.

Nous avons été désolés d'apprendre la mort de votre mère durant l'été lors d'un accident regrettable. Veuillez agréer nos condoléances les plus sincères.

La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre.

Minerva McGonagall, vice-directrice.

* * *

Mr Snape,

Ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires à votre cinquième année scolaire.

La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre.

Minerva McGonagall.

La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre.

* * *

Mr Snape,

ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaire à votre quatrième année scolaire.

Nous avons été désolés d'apprendre en cours d'été la mort de votre mère lors d'un tragique accident. Veuillez agréer nos plus sincères condoléances.

La rentrée aura lieu le 1 septembre.

Minerva Mcgonagall, vice-directrice

* * *

Mr Snape,

Ci joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires à votre cinquième année scolaire.

La rentrée se fera le 1er septembre

Minerva McGonagall, vice-directrice


	4. D comme Départ

**Il a été dur à accoucher, celui-là... comme vous vous en rendrez sans doute compte... =.= pardon.**

**Merci à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua pour sa correction~**

**PS: I need some help pour bientôt! :p**

**D comme Départ**

-...maudit Moldu! Laisse-moi sortir! Ouvre cette foutue porte! Je ne plaisante pas, Tobias, ouvre cette porte tout de suite! Tobias!

Sirius déglutit difficilement quand il referma la porte du numéro 13 de Spinner's End derrière lui. La baguette à la main, il s'efforça de ne pas s'alarmer en entendant la voix paniquée de Severus, qui lui parvenait, un peu étouffée, accompagnée d'un martèlement ininterrompu contre un panneau de bois. Caché dans l'ombre d'une grande armoire, il aperçut distinctement la silhouette de Tobias, calmement assise dans la cuisine, une cigarette aux lèvres.

-Égosille-toi tant qu'tu veux, gamin, lança-t-il avec mépris en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de l'unique couloir de l'appartement.

Nerveux, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 10h43. Le train partirait bientôt. Il n'avait plus matière à hésiter.

Il fit un pas en avant, la baguette au poing et le cœur battant. Tobias leva aussitôt les yeux et eut un mouvement de surprise, se redressant brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que... marmonna-t-il, faisant un pas en direction de Sirius.

-Stupéfix, lança Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

La baguette eut un soubresaut face à son hésitation, mais le sort agit néanmoins et frappa le père de Severus de plein fouet. Il fut projeté contre le mur et resta étalé par terre, inconscient. Sirius déglutit, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche avant d'essuyer ses mains moites sur son jean. Dans le couloir, les coups contre le bois et les cris de Severus continuaient de retentir. Apparemment, il n'avait rien entendu.

-Laisse-moi sortir d'ici! Mon train va partir! Viens ouvrir cette porte, bordel! Tobias, viens ouvrir cette porte! Criait-il, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

-Sev! Cria-t-il à son tour. Où est-ce que tu es?

Il y eut un instant de silence surpris.

-Sirius? Tu... qu'est-ce que...

-Ton Miroir brillait... je t'ai entendu crier... j'ai compris ce qui se passait... mais plus tard, les détails, le train va partir... où es-tu?

-La pièce noire! Dépêche!

Sur un dernier coup d'œil à Tobias, toujours évanoui, Sirius s'engouffra dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la première porte, celle que Severus appelait la Pièce Noire. Atterré, il tourna d'un coup les deux verrous qui barraient la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Severus cligna des yeux une seconde. La pièce, comme toujours, était plongée dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. L'unique fenêtre était condamnée par des planches.

-...Merci, dit-il simplement quand il put fixer son regard sur Sirius.

-C'est rien, répondit machinalement celui-ci, le jaugeant d'un regard nerveux. Tes affaires sont prêtes?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et indiqua un sac à ses pieds.

-J'sais pas trop ce qui lui a pris, il a soudainement décidé que je ne retournais plus à Poudlard, informa Severus avec un sourire nerveux tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son sac.

-...rien que ça... murmura Sirius. Misère...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Un stupéfix entre les deux yeux... assez pour se tailler sans qu'il ne cause problème. Tu permets?

-Qu'est-ce...

Sirius ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et pointa sa baguette sur l'œil de Severus, coloré d'un coquard violacé, et murmura un sort de soin. Le Serpentard parut gêné.

-Allez, amène-toi, lança Sirius avant que son petit ami n'eut le temps de rougir, le tirant par le poignet hors de la pièce.

Ils passèrent devant Tobias en lui accordant à peine un coup d'œil. Ils quittèrent l'appartement le plus vite possible, descendant sans un mot les quatre escaliers qui les séparaient de la terre ferme. Pourtant, une fois en bas de la dernière marche, Severus se stoppa net.

-...tu n'y comptes pas, dis-moi?

-Bien sûr que j'y compte. Allez, monte, répondit Sirius avec un immense sourire, prenant lui-même place sur la moto.

-...tu es malade...

-Et en retard. Il nous reste huit minutes pour être à King's Cross, alors ne fais pas le difficile.

Severus hésita encore une seconde puis s'assit derrière Sirius, mal à l'aise. Celui-ci, avec un sourire encore plus radieux, fit tourner la clef dans le contact, agitant la moto d'une grande secousse. Impulsivement, le Serpentard s'agrippa à lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, alarmé. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Accroche-toi! Murmura-t-il.

-J'ai déjà mal au cœur, grinça le Serpentard en se tenant néanmoins à la taille de Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait (pour être honnête, sa vie en dépendait probablement réellement).

Et tandis que la moto, devenue invisible par enclenchement d'une commande, s'élevait tranquillement dans les airs, les deux adolescents regardèrent le sinistre appartement de Spinner's End s'éloigner de plus en plus, dernier départ pour Poudlard à causer autant de difficultés.

Ou pas.

**...J'écris des trucs louches, à deux heures du matin. Mais bon. Vous m'en voulez pas trop? *Si vous tenez à ce que je reprenne un style plus... valable, merci de me l'indiquer. J'essaierai de bosser sérieusement. Si, si.***

**Reviews?**


	5. E comme Élégance

**Merlin soit en location! Je ne suis pas en retard, pour une fois! C'est publié le dimanche! J'y crois pas!**

**À titre d'info, I need some help devrait être publié cette semaine, pour de vrai ^^;**

**E comme Élégance**

27 juin 1976. 19h13. Grande Salle. Poudlard.

Le bal des finissants.

L'épreuve ultime, tant redoutée, pour attester la fin de cette torture de sept ans. Souffrance finale pour se libérer pour de bon de la vie étudiante. Une occasion supplémentaire de se rendre ridicule devant tous les adolescents qui avaient contribué à faire de sa jeunesse un enfer et qui aujourd'hui célébraient insouciamment.

Le bal des finissants.

Severus, assis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce qu'il avait pu trouver, le menton dans la main, jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dix neuf heures treize. Encore deux heures quarante-sept et il aurait fini sa scolarité. Joie.

-Hey, Snivy! Héla quelqu'un. Personne n'a eut pitié de toi pour t'accompagner?

_Ô joie._ Encore combien de temps, déjà?

Le groupe invité enchaîna sur une chanson au rythme entraînant, à la fois agressive et amusée. Severus jeta un coup d'œil au chanteur, une espèce de grand type malingre avec des cheveux verts et dorés qui se hérissaient dans tous les sens, une épaisse veste de cuir de dragon sur le dos.

-_There you go, you're always so right, it's all a big show, it's all about you, you think you know... _

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Severus. Cette chanson avait de toute évidence été écrite en l'honneur de James Potter...

À propos de Potter... méfiant, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Qui sait si le Maraudeur, ou aucun autre imbécile qui s'amusait tant à lui pourrir la vie, n'allait pas tenter de profiter du bal pour l'humilier une dernière fois!

Mais personne ne semblait porter attention à lui, trop occupés sans doute à célébrer en tout insouciance la fin de leurs études. Il repéra Lupin, occupé à discuter timidement avec une Serdaigle, lui adresser un petit sourire auquel il répondit par un regard assassin. Il vit aussi Pettigrew, en train de parler à Rabastan Lestrange dans un coin sombre. Edvan Nott paraissait bien trop occupé à verser une potion quelconque dans un bol de punch pour se préoccuper de lui causer des soucis et Potter dansait sur la piste en compagnie de Lily Evans.

Retenant une grimace face à cette vision, il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dix-neuf heures seize. Rien que ça.

-_There you go, you never ask why, it's all a big lie, whatever you do, they think you're special.._

Définitivement une hymne à Potter, cette chanson. Le Serpentard retint à peine le fin sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça? Murmura une voix à son oreille tandis qu'un bras se placait autour de ses épaules.

Les yeux écarquillés, il se retourna le plus vite possible, cherchant déjà sa baguette dans sa poche. Sirius leva les mains en signe de passivité, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est que moi, dit-il avec amusement.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, sourit le Serpentard en se détendant. Je me disait que la musique semblait avoir été inspirée de Potter.

-_It's like, I'm the one you love to hate, but not today... so shut up, shut up, shut up..._

-Hmm. Commenta Sirius en haussant un sourcil, luttant visiblement contre un sourire. Pas faux.

Le Gryffondor s'assit face à Severus. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux autour d'eux.

-Relaxe, intima Sirius. Personne ne regarde par ici... et quand bien même ça serait le cas, quelle importance?

Un petit sourire tordit le coin droit des lèvres de Severus, mais il s'abstint de commentaire. Pendant un moment, tout deux reportèrent leur attention sur le chanteur, qui terminait la chanson.

-_Nothing you'll say today is gonna break me doooown! _S'écria-t-il sur un accord de guitare final.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et le chanteur s'inclina légèrement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il parcouru la salle du regard et sembla s'arrêter une seconde supplémentaire sur les deux adolescents, puis sur leurs mains discrètements enlacées sur la table. Quoiqu'il n'en aurait pas juré, Sirius était sur qu'il leur avait fait un clin d'oeil avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son guitariste. Celui-ci hocha la tête, fit un signe au batteur et au bassiste et ils entamèrent un morceau plus calme que le précédent.

-_Je n'savais pas comment m'y prendre... jouer le dur ou bien le tendre... mais j'voulais tellement lui apprendre... c'qu'il lui fallait pour se défendre..._

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait bien cette chanson, quoique elle soit en français, mais le groupe à l'avant avait totalement modifié son interpretation. Elle semblait, comme la précédente, pourvue d'un amusement tranquille qui semblait propre au chanteur, lequel par ailleurs n'avait aucun accent. Simplement douce et positive. Sirius eut un sourire devant l'air confus du Serpentard et en profita par le tirer par le bras pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse.

-Black! Qu'est-ce que tu...s'exclama-t-il, les joues roses.

-Tututut, coupa Sirius. Tais toi. C'est mon dernier jour d'école, je fais ce que je veux. Danse.

-Je... moi, danser? Tu es cinglé! Siffla Severus, manifestement gêné, tentant de se dégager.

-Allons, Sev', tais toi, tu attires l'attention du chanteur et il aura du mal à finir sa chanson. Allez, juste une danse.

-Tu es malade, murmura le Serpentard, rouge de gêne mais cessant ses tentatives pour s'éloigner. Je ne sais pas danser!

-Tout s'apprend, sourit Sirius en l'entrainant dans quelques pas simples.

-_Pourquoi, pourquoi, as-tu peur de ceux qui t'aiment? Pourquoi, pourquoi, tu te bas contre toi-même? Un jour tu ouvriras les yeux, découvrira c'qu'il y a de mieux, pour toi, pour toi..._

Au fur et à mesure que les paroles glissaient sur le micro, Sirius souriait de plus en plus. Ses connaissances sur le français était plus que limitées, mais il savait parfaitement ce que signifiait cette chanson, et pour cause... Severus, lui, était pratiquement bilingue. Il paraissait un brin déstabilisé par le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son partenaire.

-...Pourquoi tu souris béatement comme ça? Finit-il par demander.

-Rien. Je trouve la chanson appropriée, voilà tout.

-Tu... comprends le français, toi?

-Moi, non, mais j'ai demandé à Remus de me traduire cette chanson il y a quelque jour... ça a été pénible, il n'est pas aussi doué que toi en langues, mais...

-Et en quoi est-elle appropriée au fait de me forcer à me ridiculiser encore une fois?

Quelques étudiants les regardaient en effet du coin de l'oeil, pour la plupart d'un air confus et perplexe. Sirius leur accorda à peine un coup d'oeil.

-_J'espère que je s'rai toujours là, le jour où il nous sourira, qu'enfin il aura pardonné, à cette vie qui l'a blessé..._

Severus fut tout à coup très concentré sur un fil qui dépassait du col de Sirius et sembla encore rosir légèrement. Le sourire de Sirius sembla encore s'agrandir légèrement.

-Sev?

-...Quoi?

-Tu sais que tu danses très bien?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Je t'assure. Mieux que moi. Tu es très élégant.

-Black, ferme là.

-T'es tout rouge.

-Tais toi. Je suis surtout ridicule.

-Mais non.

-Si. La chanson est presque finie, là. On peut aller se rasseoir.

-Presque, exactement. Il reste encore quelques secondes.

-Tu aimes me torturer?

-J'adore ça.

-_...pourquoi... houhouhou..._

La musique s'arrêta et à nouveau, les Poudlardiens applaudirent avec enthousiasme le chanteur qui fit une petite révérence. Severus se dégagea aussitôt pour aller se rasseoir au fond de la salle, trainant Sirius derrière lui. Avant de le suivre, le Gryffondor se tourna rapidement vers le chanteur et leva le pouce avec un sourire. Le musicien lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil.

**Bon, bon, bon... voilà voilà... merci de me filer votre avis via le petit lien ci-dessous...**

**À titre d'info, OUI, ces chansons sont des anachronismes. Respectivement Shut Up de Simple Plan et Pourquoi des Respectables. **


	6. F comme Fugue

**Salut les gens;**

**Je publies au milieu de la nuit encore une fois ^^; **

**Comme toujours, milles merci à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua pour sa correction aussi rapide que précise :p (et les nombreux conseils et autres tapouillages, oeuf corse)**

**Il n'y a aucun rapport avec le reste, MAIS, sachez (ou pas) que mon groupe préféré, Avenged Sevenfold, va sortir un nouvel album dans précisément dix jours. Comme leur drummer est mort (The Rev :() il y a quelques mois et qu'ils ont un remplacant à court terme, je ne sais pas quel est l'avenir du groupe. En attendant, je ne peux que vous inviter à aller écouter le plus possible les singles en ligne sur un site que je ne nommerai pas mais qui commence par You et finit par Tube. Ces chansons sont 'Buried Alive' et 'Nightmare'. (Et le clip de Nightmare est...la fin est tellement... arg!)**

**Ceci étant dit, j'arrête mon blabla où il sera plus long que le texte!**

**F comme Fugue**

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

-Ça va, j'arrive, j'arrive, qu'est-ce que... Sirius? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Je... salut, Sev'... dit Sirius, un sourire mal à l'aise aux lèvres. Tu... je peux entrer?

Le Serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte. Sirius évita de croiser son regard, l'air piteux. Sa cape était maculée de boue et manifestement trempée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de la drache qui tombait à l'extérieur. Son œil gauche était marbré d'un coquard violacé et il paraissait dans un état douteux. Il avait sa malle à la main, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à l'autre jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? S'étonna Severus, une once de nervosité dans la voix. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de...

-Je me suis fait mettre à la porte... murmura Sirius, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

-À la... quoi? Sans blague? Quand?

-Sans blague, répéta le Gryffondor avec un petit hochement de tête dépité. J'ai juste eu le temps d'attraper ma cape et ma malle, et... je... Sev', je savais pas où aller...

-Mais tu sais que tu ne peux _pas_ rester ici! Je... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas chez Potter...?

-C'est à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici... j'ai pas un sou en poche... mon balai est chez moi et je ne sais pas transplaner...

-...Et tu es venu de Londres jusqu'ici à pied? conclut Severus, incrédule.

Sirius hocha silencieusement la tête, faisant toujours une petite moue tristounette.

-Mère m'a jeté dehors à coups de sortilèges avant hier... je... je ne savais vraiment pas où aller, alors je suis venu ici... j'ai dû dormir deux fois dans la rue, y'a même un clodo qui a essayé de me casser la figure parce que j'avais piqué sa place...

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses... oh Merlin... tu es banni pour de bon...?

Nouveau hochement de tête malheureux et manifestement épuisé. Severus secoua la tête avec un soupir et le serra contre lui.

-Je... Sev', je sais que tu ne peux pas me garder ici pour l'été, mais je.. est-ce qu'il y a moyen de... Juste passer une nuit ici...?

-Crétin, souffla le Serpentard avec lassitude. Je ne te mettrai pas à la porte...

-Mais... tu ne peux pas... je veux dire, ton... tes parents...

-On s'en fiche. Je... voyons... tu vas rester dans ma chambre, discrètement. Si tu te fais repérer, je t'emmènerai chez une amie, d'accord? Elle se chargera de te loger pour l'été si besoin est...

-Sev, je... tu n'es pas obligé...

-C'est ça, je vais remettre mon petit ami à la rue sous prétexte que sa présence risque d'énerver mon père, alors qu'il est déjà à bout de nerfs à longueur de temps. Andouille.

Sirius releva les yeux, l'air hésitant, pour croiser le petit sourire contrit de Severus. Il y eut un instant de silence puis, à leur tour, les lèvres du Gryffondor se relevèrent légèrement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, en effet, sourit Severus avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre et de pincer les lèvres. Mmmh, y'a Eileen qui arrive et je suis censé être enfermé dans ma chambre, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Amène-toi.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil en entendant cela mais se passa de commentaires, traînant sa lourde malle derrière lui en suivant Severus dans le long couloir de l'appartement. Arrivé a la dernière porte, le Serpentard tira les trois verrous qui barraient la porte et entra, faisant signe à Sirius de se dépêcher. Après coup, il colla sa main à la porte, l'air concentré. Un cliquetis métallique résonna de l'autre côté de la cloison.

-Je sors dès qu'ils sont partis tous les deux, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur du Gryffondor.

-Ah... je... chouette. Ça... arrive souvent?

-Tobias ne passe que quelques heures par jour ici. Même chose pour Eileen. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ah... rien de très original...Expliqua Sirius, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Une nouvelle dispute sur mes choix de fréquentations plus que douteuses... Tu sais, un meilleur ami fils d'Auror, un petit ami au Sang-Mêlé, et cetera. Ça a vite dégénéré, elle hurlait que je n'étais pas son fils, qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans la noble et très ancienne blablabla... et elle a même essayé de me jeter un Impardonnable -que j'ai évité de peu... Regulus est arrivé, il a essayé de lui parler, et j'en ai profité pour me tailler rapidement. C'est tout.

-...Rien que ça. Dit Severus, un sourcil haussé.

-Rien que ça, répéta Sirius, l'air toujours un peu sur les nerfs.

Un grincement retentit alors dans l'appartement, suivi de bruits de pas plus ou moins sonores dans la cuisine. Severus eut une petite moue ennuyée.

-Eileen, indiqua-t-il, le ton un peu plus bas que précédemment et légèrement plus sombre.

-Ah... d'accord.

-Donc, tu es officiellement sans domicile fixe... Tu n'as qu'à attendre la rentrée ici, puis tu iras chez Potter... En attendant, et aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître, bienvenu à Spinner's End.

-Bah, ta présence compense bien tout le reste.

-Ne dis pas trop de conner...mmph...

-T.t.t.t., silence, ta mère va entendre.

-Crét...mmph... in!

-Comme tu dis.

**Bon. Si vous voulez me lancer des pierres parce que c'est _mauvais_, c'est le petit bouton bleu ci-dessous.****Si vous voulez me féliciter et m'offrir un poste dans le Club des Meilleurs Écrivains de l'Histoire de Feufeunet, (je plaisante) c'est aussi le petit bouton bleu ci-dessous. ****Et si vous êtes indifférent, manchot ou que vous ignorez pourquoi vous êtes ici, cliquez quand même sur le petit bouton bleu ci-dessous et reviewez. ****J'aime les reviews.**


	7. G comme Guerre ou Gagnant

**Salut les gens;**

**Si si, je suis toujours vivante! J'avoue que je suis peut-être un poil en retard sur la publication de cette histoire... comment? Une touffe? Et pas rien que pour cette histoire? Roh mais oui mais bon hein. **

**G comme Gagnant**

Tout s'était terminé avant que Sirius n'aie pu le réaliser. Des années de préparation, de peur, d'anticipation, des pertes irréparables,...tout ça pour quelques secondes. Deux cris.

-Avada Kedavra!

-Expelliarmus!

Un silence. La fin du monde. Voldemort qui recevait un sort de plein fouet. L'incrédulité. Les hurlements de joie, les cris de panique, les pleurs nerveux, la fatigue, tout s'était succédé sous un temps ridiculement court. Du sang coulant toujours de sa joue, balafrée par un Sectumsempra, dernier cadeau de sa cousine avant d'être abattue par Molly Weasley, il était aller serrer Harry dans ses bras, l'avait félicité et lui avait dit que ses parents auraient été fier.

Il avait eut lui même les larmes aux yeux sous le choc de l'émotion, avait rivé ses yeux sur le ciel, hommage silencieux aux Maraudeurs disparus pour cette guerre, avait ensuite aidé à relever les blessés, à les mener à l'infirmerie, à les soigner. Il avait aidé à organiser le repas en hommage à toutes les victimes de la guerre qui venait de s'achever, avait de son mieux réconforter les gens qu'il avait croisé.

Puis le détail l'avait frappé: Severus avait disparu.

Il n'avait pas vraiment paniqué sur le coup. Son... amant? amoureux? ami? (leur relation avait été si perdue au cours de la guerre, et l'espion était si insondable, il était impossible de le savoir précisément) était probablement allé s'isoler un peu, chose normale d'après la situation. Lui même commencait à se sentir un peu opressé par l'agitation d'après-combat.

Cependant, deux jours plus tard, le Serpentard n'avait pas reparu encore et l'inquiétude poussa Sirius a demander de l'aide à ceux de ses amis qui restaient. Maugrey mit soigneusement en doute la loyauté de Severus et un poing partit. Des recherches furent entreprises aux alentours du château et dans celui-ci. Ce fut finalement Ginny Weasley qui retrouva son ancien professeur, et courut aussitôt chercher Sirius.

Celui-ci avait eut le temps de frôler la crise de nerfs. James, Lily, Remus, Nymphadora, tous ses amis lui avaient été ravis par la guerre. Si Severus avait également été tué par les Mangemorts, s'ils avaient compris son rôle d'espion avant la défaite de Voldemort, il doutait de pouvoir jamais se remettre complètement -mais l'espoir avait emporté sur son désespoir tandis qu'il quadrillait la forêt interdite.

-Il s'est enfermé dans la Classe de Sortilèges du premier étage. Il refuse de sortir.

Un poids sur l'estomac. Un nouveau regain d'adrénaline. Une course dans les escaliers. Des poings qui martèlent une porte, une voix brisée.

-Sev! Severus!

-Va-t-en...

Un souffle. Fatigué. À peine audible à travers le panneau de bois, las, épuisé, désespéré.

-...Severus, ouvre moi... on a gagné, Severus, c'est terminé... c'est fini...

La voix de Sirius était plus basse qu'avant, mais il pouvait sentir que l'autre était tout juste derrière la porte et l'entendrait parfaitement.

-Laisse moi...

Pratiquement une supplique. Déglutition de la part de Sirius. Les larmes aux yeux.

-...Sev, j't'en prie, ouvre... la guerre est finie, Sev'... Voldemort est mort. T'es libre...

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Sirius s'agenouilla devant la porte et y posa ses paumes, sentant que l'autre était probablement dans la même position, trois centimètres de bois plus loin.

-Ça sera jamais fini... c'est votre victoire, pas la mienne, répondit finalement Severus dans un souffle.

-Tu as mérité davantage qu'aucun de nous cette victoire, Severus... écoute, si tu ne le veux plus, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à être avec moi, mais pitié, laisse pas cette guerre me prendre les dernières personnes importantes à mes yeux...

Un nouveau silence. Un léger grattement contre le bois. La porte qui s'entrouvre. Les cheveux emmêlés, du sang dedans et sur la tempe, sur les mains. Des cernes sous les yeux, un air maladif. Une seconde d'hésitation, un regard plein d'incertitudes. Des larmes qui montent aux yeux. Des lèvres qui se joignent, un gout amer et salé de larmes et de sang séché partagé.

* * *

**Je sais. Ça veut rieeeeeen dire du tout. Mais ça faisait depuis août (septembre - octobre - novembre, donc) que je cherchais un G quelconque et c'est là, à minuit moins quart, que j'ai rouvert le document. Bref. J'ferai mieux avec le H ^^; suggestions de thèmes? **

**Les revieweurs reçoivent tous des brownies gratuits! (et virtuels. chuuut.)**


	8. H comme Haine

**H comme Haine (tintintiiiiiin~)**

-Et Lovegood ? S'enquerra Severus sans lever les yeux de son chaudron.

-Bah, aux dernières nouvelles, elle planifie son voyage en Espagne pour réussir à prendre en photo le Grand Piffu des Neiges… bonne chance à elle, tiens, conclut Sirius avec un petit rire amusé, donnant des pichenettes sur un bocal de choux de Bruxelles qui grognaient et couinaient à chaque coup.

-Le Grand Piffu des Neiges… répéta Severus. Merlin, ce qu'elle aura pas inventé, cette gamine…

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'appartement de Severus à Poudlard, récemment déménagé au troisième étage suite à une étrange inondation, l'ancien espion concentré sur le meurtre cruel et sanguinaire d'herbe à chat innocente pour la préparation d'un filtre de Doxycide demandé par Molly Weasley. Sirius, lui, regardait son amant travailler en jouant avec ses ingrédients et en lui donnant les dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre.

-Gamine, gamine… elle aura bientôt trente ans, eh, vieillard !

Une grimace faussement horrifiée prit place sur le visage de Severus, amusant Sirius. Il y eut un moment de silence tandis que l'ancien Gryffondor s'amusait toujours à provoquer les choux puis Severus fit la moue.

-Bon, plus de bile de tatou, commenta-t-il en levant un flacon vide a hauteur d'yeux. J'vais en emprunter à Pomfresh et j'reviens. Évite de trop provoquer les Chou-Inards, tu veux?

-J'serai sage comme une image, promit Sirius avec un sourire tandis qu'un des choux lui jappait après.

La porte claqua et il releva les yeux du bocal avec une moue amusée. Il était avec Severus depuis plusieurs mois, la fin de la guerre. Délesté de son rôle d'espion, sauvé de justesse de la morsure du serpent géant de Voldemort, Severus s'était étonnamment vite laissé apprivoiser par le Gryffondor, prenant même les devants. Certes surpris, mais loin d'être contrarié, Sirius s'était bientôt installé avec le Serpentard, qui avait repris le poste de professeur de potions -celui de directeur lui étant devenu insupportable.

Un petit claquement contre la fenêtre attira son attention et il leva un sourcil en apercevant un hibou moyen-duc qui volait devant la fenêtre, une lettre au bec. Il se leva, laissant enfin tranquille les pauvres petits chou-inards, et ouvrit la vitre. Étrangement, au lieu d'entrer et de se reposer un instant, l'animal laissa tomber sa lettre par terre avant de s'éloigner rapidement en battant des ailes.

Un peu perplexe, il se pencha pour ramasser l'enveloppe et fronça les sourcils devant le nom de Severus: il n'était pas écrit à l'encre comme il aurait dû, mais composé de lettres manifestement découpées dans des articles de journaux, de tailles et de police différentes. Et qui plus est, le tout était mal orthographié: _seVEruSs SnéPe poUdlaR_

Il releva les yeux vers la porte et évalua le temps qui lui restait avant le retour de Severus -l'infirmerie se trouvant deux étages plus bas. Hésitant quelques secondes, il déchira finalement l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille dont le message était lui aussi composé de lettres prises dans un journal. Le message figea Sirius sur place.

_ésPAiCE dE sALle MaNGemoRre  
__vA TE pAndReS Tu mÉriTTe pA mIeuT!  
Tu DEvrÉ pa ètrre AnKorr eN VIe  
aVeK sE Ke Tu a FAiT!  
VA tE fèRe meTtRE A aSkaBAn  
sAllE LaiCHe kU de voLDy_

Sirius resta à contempler les lettres, figé, pendant un long moment. Des souvenirs ressurgirent immédiatement, violemment, comme s'ils n'avaient fait qu'attendre qu'il finisse sa lecture.

Deux mois plus tôt, quelqu'un avait jeté un sort à Severus alors qu'il était avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse, le traitant au passage de "Maudit Serviteur des Ténèbres!". L'ex-espion s'était vite remis et avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait de rien du tout, mais il aurait fallu être sourd, aveugle et stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'il était mal à l'aise...

Quand Maugrey FolOeil avait tenu à l'interroger après la bataille finale, grinçant qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en un Mangemort, la résignation glaciale de Severus avait été plus qu'apparente, et dans son agacement, il avait fini par lui-même jeter un Sectumsempra sur sa Marque avant de donner sa baguette à l'Auror...

Oui... tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir oublié la guerre, et ses victimes avaient besoin de coupables à maudire. Mais Severus n'était pas un Mangemort...

La porte se rouvrit et le Serpentard entra, un flacon contenant un liquide verdâtre à la main. Il fronça les sourcils devant la tête de Sirius.

-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il machinalement.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il. Un crétin vient de t'envoyer ça (il tendit la lettre à l'autre, réalisant au passage que ses mains tremblaient légèrement de rage).

Severus lui jeta un regard un peu bizarre, sourcils froncés, et prit la lettre. Il se figea légèrement et garda un air neutre en la lisant, mais une légère crispation dans sa mâchoire indiquait bien ce qu'elle lui inspirait.

-...Et donc? Reprit-il après un instant de silence, relevant les yeux sur Sirius. Ça... n'est pas la première et probablement pas la dernière, tu sais...

-Tu en as déjà reçues avant? S'insurgea Sirius, grinçant des dents.

-...Quelques-unes... qu'est-ce que ça fait?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? S'écria le Gryffondor, furieux.

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris, et recula machinalement d'un pas.

-...Sirius, calme-toi... il n'y a pas... je n'avais pas de raison de me plaindre de... je n'ai pas a t'emmerder avec ça. C'est rien du tout.

-Rien du tout? Ce dégénéré te fait des menaces de mort, bordel!

Il y eut un instant de silence. Severus garda les yeux sur Sirius, perplexe et un peu nerveux, et celui-ci s'efforçait de contenir sa rage envers l'expéditeur anonyme.

-...On va aller au ministère, finit-il par grincer. On va leur donner cette lettre stupide, ils vont la pister et celui qui a fait ça aura de foutus problème, j'te promets...

-Sirius, calme-toi, soupira Severus en posant une main sur son bras. Ce n'est jamais qu'une lettre. Et le ministère s'en fiche de toute façon... j'suis déjà un cas surveillé de toute façon. Calme-toi, OK?

-Tu peux pas laisser passer ça! rétorqua l'autre à mi-voix, désespéré.

En dix minutes, un sentiment froid d'horreur et de malaise avait pris place dans son ventre. Il croyait la guerre terminée, il croyait leurs ennuis terminés... et voilà qu'il apprenait que Severus était encore la victime de messages haineux qu'il ne méritait pas, et qu'il ne pouvait apparemment rien faire contre ça...

Mordant sa lèvre, il attrapa l'autre poignet de Severus, ramenant la lettre face à lui. La seconde d'après, elle s'effrita en un petit tas de cendres qui voletèrent un moment entre eux deux. Le silence gêné fut rapidement brisé quand il poussa un large soupir avant d'embrasser doucement le Serpentard.

-Tu en reçois une autre, je jure que l'auteur le regrettera. J'ai passé treize ans à Azkaban, j'ai une marge de crimes intéressante.

-Plus... plus de crimes, OK? Renifla Severus, contenant maladroitement des larmes, mal à l'aise et sans oser lever les yeux.

-...Idiot. J't'aime. Mais je mets l'adresse à mon nom à partir de maintenant.

Un petit haussement d'épaules gêné. Nouveau soupir. Il se pencha et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, contenant lui-même sa tristesse. Même Voldemort six pieds sous terre, la haine ne pourrait apparemment pas se calmer...

**Terminé au milieu d'un cours de PPO, héhé. Innocente je suis.**

**J'espère ça vous a plu ^^ Et à bieeeeentôt~ **

**(Suggestion pour le "I" ?)**


	9. I comme Idylle ou Illogisme

**Hey hey hey! J'ai des dizaines de trucs bien plus urgents à écrire mais c'est sur l'Alphabet que s'est porté mon inspiration de ce soir. Allez comprendre. Dans tous les cas, j'ai décidé que je les faisais assez souffrir dans les autres fics. Moment d'idioties, de béatitude et d'amûûûr dans cette lettre I. Écrite vers deux heures du matin, mes excuses pour l'éventuel amas d'idioties! ^^**

**I** comme **Idylle **(ou **Illogisme**)**  
**

Sitôt qu'ils eurent fini, Sirius avait roulé sur le côté pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur son torse, se lovant comme un chat... non, plutôt comme un lézard... un serpent? Contre lui. Souriant légèrement, il avait tendu la main pour mêler ses doigts aux cheveux de son amant et lui caresser gentiment le crâne. Le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa à son tour un léger sourire.

-Tu devrais ôter ta main d'là, dit-il calmement. Tu sais, l'huile n'est pas nécessairement bonne pour la peau...

-Dis pas de bêtises, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour embrasser son Snivellus de compagnie. Il fut coupé dans son élan quand un doigt se posa en travers de ses lèvres et il fronça les sourcils, contrarié, faisant une moue tristoune devant celle, amusée, de son petit ami.

-J'étais sérieux, idiot.

-Tu peux pas être sérieux, c'est moi, ça-

-Même pas drôle. Retire ta main de mes cheveux, andouille.

Par pur esprit de provocation, le Gryffondor frotta vigoureusement le crâne de son petit ami, profitant de la grimace de celui-ci pour l'embrasser sur la joue avec un air amusé.

-On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Maraudeur-

-On ne met pas les mains dans le gras-

-Severus-

-Sirius.

-Severus...

-Sir-mph!

-J'aime mieux ça comme ça, rétorqua le presque-nommé avec un sourire en se détachant de l'autre. Dis-moi, tu sais que je n'étais pas sérieux quand-

-Mais tu ne peux pas être autre chose que sérieux, c'est toi, ça-

-Même pas drôle! Tu sais que je n'étais pas _sincère_ quand je t'ai appelé un bâtard graisseux, hein?

-Tu y mettais pourtant pas mal d'enthousiasme, rétorqua Severus avec un petit reniflement, les sourcils hautainement levés avant de rouler sur le côté et de se redresser, cherchant sans doute ses vêtements du regard. Sirius fit la moue et attrapa le poignet maigre de son (petit) ami.

-Eh, tu me traitais de traître à mon sang, à l'époque-

-Ce que tu es...

-...et d'imbécile de Maraudeur, ce qui-

-Est tout à fait vrai.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de m'insulter, ou-mph! Heey! C'est ma réplique!

-Exact, c'est bien parce qu'elle est de bon goût que je te l'ai empruntée, tiens. Rétorqua le Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tout ça pour dire que tes cheveux ne sont _pas_ gras, lâcha l'avant-dernier des Black avec un soupir agacé.

-Maiiiiiis oui...

-Hey, ils sont _épais_, idiot. Soyeux et un brin luisants, même, c'est juste une impression et-

-Mais comment je me suis retrouvé à poil dans le lit de Sirius Black-

-Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande.

-Comment je me suis retrouvé à poil dans le _même lit que_ Sirius Black à débattre de la graisseur ou pas de mes cheveux...?

-Eh bieeen, le Sirius Black en question t'as suggéré un rendez-vous de Saint-Valentin dans ladite Salle sur Demande pour te donner ton cadeau et au passage, tu as suggéré de me donner le mien et j'ignore pourquoi mais un lit est apparu et-

-Sans, ç'aurait été inconfortable.

-Point discutable, tu sais.

-Bref.

-Oui.

-Certes.

-Donc.

-_Bref._ Mes cheveux sont gras, le Soleil se lève à l'Ouest, do-ré-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do, les moldus sont cons et-

-Et tu es le mec le plus têtu que je connaisse, Sev.

-J'en suis très honoré, crois-moi...

-Tes cheveux ne sont pas gras, ils-

-Ils font très bien semblant, tu viens de le dire, ironisa le Serpentard en se penchant pour attraper son caleçon par terre, présentant par la même occasion son charmant arrière-train au Gryffondor qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour sourire comme l'idiot qu'il était.

-Tu sais que ton derrière me fait de l'œil?

-Sirius...

-Severus.

-Tu n'oserais quand même pas sortir avec moi uniquement pour lui, mmh? Reprit le nommé en se redressant.

-Moiiii? Comme si c'était mon genre... pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec moi, d'ailleurs?

-Être gay ne te réussit pas, mon pauvre, tu commences à te poser des questions de filles, se moqua Severus en enfilant ses pantalons.

-Répoooooonds!

-Siriuuuus...

-Severuuuus...

-Ne me tape pas trop sur le système où je te jure qu'on attend Pâques pour recommencer- ne me fais pas les yeux de chien battu, andouille!

-Alors réponds-moiiiii, chouina Sirius sans cesser de battre des paupières avec une petite lippe suppliante -mais adorable-, qui arracha un soupir à Severus.

-Je t'aime pour ton argent, répondit-il sarcastiquement en voulant se lever pour aller chercher sa ceinture, mystérieusement arrivée sur la tringle à rideaux à l'opposé de la pièce -mais retenue par Sirius qui lui agrippa le poignet sans perdre sa moue attachante. Le Serpentard roula des yeux, peinant à retenir un sourire, avant de revenir vers l'autre et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, se penchant pour le regarder dans les yeux, son long nez touchant presque celui de l'autre.

-Tu es en train de poser une des questions les plus stupides que l'on puisse poser dans un couple, idiot, dit-il à mi-voix avec un sourire. Je t'aime parce que tu es _toi_ et ça, c'est un paquet de trucs tellement infimes et tellement nombreux que je ne pourrais jamais tous te les décrire. Le fait est que je sors avec toi parce que tu m'aimes et que c'est visiblement réciproque, pas pour me déplaire dans tous les cas. Compris, idiot de Gryffondor?

-Compris, andouille de Serpentard, rétorqua l'autre avant de passer un bras derrière la nuque de _son_ Serpentard, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser fortement insisté qui ne s'interrompit que quand ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était, Sirius glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Snape qui roula des yeux mais ne protesta pas.

C'est con, l'amour, quand même.

**Fait universellement prouvé: **

**Il était une fois l'Amour qui fêtait son anniversaire, et il invita tous ses amis. Après dîner, l'Enthousiasme suggéra de faire un jeu, ce que tous acceptèrent (à l'exception de la Bouderie). Ils décidèrent de jouer à la Cachette et ce fut la Folie qui se proposa pour compter pendant que ses amis allaient se cacher. La Gourmandise s'installa dans un buisson de framboise, la Bêtise derrière un arbre trois fois plus petit qu'elle, et l'Amour s'installa dans un buisson de roses rouges. Au moment de chercher ses amis, la Folie sauta carrément dans le buisson de roses et, sans le vouloir, rendit aveugle l'Amour. Éplorée, elle promit de ne plus jamais quitter son ami, et depuis, l'Amour est aveugle et la Folie l'accompagne...**

**(Instant de poésie mode off)**

**Reviews et suggestions pour le J? =)  
**


	10. J comme Juron

**Hop pour la lettre J comme Juron! Un de ces jours, vous verrez, je publierai régulièrement. Mais pas aujourd'hui encore ^^**

**Ah oui, précision: ce OS est tristounet et Sirius me donne envie de lui taper le crâne avec une bouilloire. Donc si vous êtes déjà dans un mood dépressif ou meurtrier, je vous suggère de lâcher ceci et de googliser des images de bébé shar-pei. =)**

**Pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture!**

-De... putain de... bordel... Han!

Sirius étouffa un grognement en s'arcboutant, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur les hanches devant lui. Tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, contre le matelas, passant les bras autour de la taille de son amant, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante, satisfait. Souriant tout seul, il se colla à l'épaule pâle devant ses yeux.

-Merde, Sev'... c'tait... bordel... pffouh, rit-il nerveusement, enroulant au passage une jambe autour de celles de Severus.

L'autre ne répondit pas, sa respiration erratique se faisant au même rythme que celle de Sirius. Ils restèrent un instant collés l'un à l'autre sans rien dire avant que l'Auror ne s'appuie au matelas pour se retirer, tirant gentiment Severus par le bras pour le faire se tourner vers lui, l'embrassant sur la bouche au passage. Le Mangemort lui rendit son baiser sans protester, serrant la main de Sirius dans la sienne et faisant froncer les sourcils de celui-ci quand il constata que les doigts de l'autre tremblaient. Bon, il avait encore dû mettre trop longtemps à en finir, pour agacer Severus... il passa un bras autour des épaules de celui-ci pour s'excuser d'un baiser encore plus prononcé.

Ce fut Snape qui y mit fin, un sourire pâle au visage. Les sourcils légèrement froncés vers l'extérieur, et le regard fuyant. _Allons bon, qu'est-ce que...? _S'inquiéta Sirius en fronçant les siens. C'était la tête qu'avait fait Severus après leur première fois, avant de lui avouer, les larmes aux yeux, qu'il était loin de _réellement _être son premier -ce fait ne dérangeait pas spécialement le jeune Auror, qui avait tenté de faire comprendre l'information à son amant pour le calmer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui? ...Il n'avait pas été couché avec un autre...?

-...Y'a un problème...?

Le Mangemort secoua aussitôt la tête, détournant le regard et accentuant l'inquiétude et l'agacement de Sirius. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et mal, avec ça. Pourquoi devait-il venir gâcher tout ça quand lui avait parfaitement trouvé son compte au cours des derniers instants...?

-M'prend pas pour un con, Snape. Explique.

-J'pensais à un truc, c'est rien, bafouilla l'autre sur un ton indiquant clairement que ça n'était pas rien, faisant rouler Sirius des yeux dans son agacement.

Maudit Serpentard... pourquoi devait-il toujours tout rendre si compliqué? Dès le début, quand ils s'étaient croisés dans un bar moldu, aussi saouls l'un que l'autre, il avait été clair que le tout n'irait pas plus loin que dans une relation physique; même s'il en était venu à apprécier le caractère obtus et l'humour tranchant de Snape avec le temps, gérer ses états d'âmes ne le tentait absolument pas.

-...Quoi, t'as plus envie qu'on se voit? J'te plais plus?

-Ça n'a aucun lien! Protesta le Mangemort sur un ton se voulant visiblement énervé, ne réussissant qu'à paraître encore plus mal à l'aise. _Stupide Serpentard..._

-...Soit, renifla-t-il avec agacement, s'appuyant au matelas grinçant de leur chambre d'hôtel pour se redresser et ramasser ses vêtements laissés par terre un peu plus tôt, se rhabillant sans un regard à l'autre. Il ne se tourna vers lui -il n'avait pas bougé, couché sur le côté, les jambes repliées et les yeux sur Sirius- qu'au moment de reboutonner sa chemise, las: On se revoit samedi prochain, je suppose?

Le Mangemort confirma d'un petit signe de tête, toujours sans dire un mot, et Sirius poussa un soupir avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, ne recevant pas de réponses. Il ramassa sa veste accrochée dans l'entrée de la pièce et quitta la chambre, ennuyé malgré lui par le comportement mal à l'aise de Snape. Il n'était tout de même pas responsable de ça, non?... Oh et puis il s'en foutait... ça n'était qu'un Mangemort avec un bon cul...

* * *

-De... putain de... bordel...

Severus tressaillit en entendant ces jurons, qui ne voulait plus rien dire pour Black vu la banalité avec laquelle il les utilisait. Maudit soit-il... Ces mots, ces maudits mots qu'il avait trop de fois entendus dans pareilles situations et qui continuaient de le troubler encore à présent dans la crainte que d'anciennes horreurs se reproduisent. Les cheveux tirés pour le forcer à lever la tête, ouvrant naturellement la bouche de protestation et permettant de lui-même aux Monstres de se servir de lui une fois de plus. Une main baladeuse qui le ferait se tortiller malgré lui en accentuant la douleur indescriptible, aussi morale que physique, et ces frissons froids qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale courbée. Et les rires, toujours les rires qui accompagnaient ces jurons devenus des habitudes de langages... toujours ces rires qui le brisaient bien plus sûrement que le reste...

Black donna un coup de rein plus fort que les autres en crispant ses ongles contre les hanches de Severus, le faisant à nouveau tressaillir. Lui ne savait rien... Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions... On tira sur ses épaules pour qu'il se laisse tomber sur le côté, sa respiration haletante et aussi hachée que celle de Black derrière lui, qui serra alors sa taille dans ses bras, passant une jambe autour de ses cuisses dans un geste possessif qui fit frissonner Severus. Après quoi il se redressa, l'embrassa sur la bouche comme si de rien n'était. Il y eut ensuite un petit silence avant que l'Auror ne fronce les sourcils, ne demande s'il y avait un problème.

Il y en avait, plusieurs même . Il secoua la tête avec un sourire mal à l'aise. Il n'était plus en mesure de déterminer, ces dernières semaines, si Black était idiot ou juste insensible. S'il avait compris que Severus détestait coucher avec lui, mais n'avait qu'envie de rester avec lui -d'avoir un minimum d'affection qui ne serait pas physique. Ou même de pouvoir lui parler des Monstres. L'autre pourrait les lui faire oublier.

Mais coucher avec Sirius semblait bien être le mieux qu'il pourrait avoir.

L'autre argumentait, l'air de plus en plus agacé par ses réponses évasives, avant de hausser les épaules et de se redresser, ne se retournant vers lui qu'au moment de partir pour fixer un nouveau rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, que Severus accepta sans rechigner.

Il éclata en sanglot sitôt la porte refermée.

**J'avais dit que c'était triste. **

**Allez donc googliser des images de bébé shar-pei pour vous calmer. Ou youtubiser, tout aussi adorable. Pi on laisse une tite review à la Sombra en passant? =D  
**


	11. K comme Kâma Sutrâ

**JE SUIS EN VIIIIIIIIIIIE!**

Yep, yep. C'est juste que... ben, j'voudrais vous y voir à chercher un Snack au sujet de Kangourous et de Kryptonite.

Vous verrez, un de ces jours, j'publierai sur une base régulière. Yep.

**K comme Kâma Sûtra (Je sais, je sais, le thème est pas _exaaaaaactement_respecté mais, eh, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.)**

Bonne lecture ^-^ Pi mille mercis à la correctrice!

**La première fois**qu'ils l'avaient fait, Sirius n'avait pas fait attention. Il ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé précédemment à son petit ami. Il avait stupidement voulu l'impressionner. Être le meilleur de ceux qu'il avait pu connaître avant, lui faire vivre toute les émotions qu'il avait su créer chez ses ex. Il n'avait pas pris son temps, avait été direct, presque brutal. Il avait été grossier, même, ayant bêtement envie de donner l'impression qu'il s'y connaissait, qu'il avait l'habitude, que… quoi encore ? Qu'il n'y ressentait rien d'intense ? Pour être honnête, Sirius aurait pu dire qu'il avait voulu se faire passer pour un dieu du sexe.

Imbécile.

Il y avait eu le long silence, les respirations hachées se coupant l'une l'autre… les tremblements incontrôlables du corps sous lui avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et ne demande si tout allait bien. Un nouveau silence qui aurait du l'alarmer suivi d'un geste négatif de la tête et d'un sourire légèrement crispé. « Ça f'sait longtemps. C'est tout. »

**La seconde fois**, il avait offert d'échanger les rôles. Severus avait été prudent, plus doux, plus tendre, hésitant même, mais répondant aux questions de son petit ami pour savoir si tout allait bien par des moqueries sans suite. Il avait passé une éternité à s'assurer que le Gryffondor était bien certain de le vouloir, à s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Sirius aurait dû s'en inquiéter il avait plutôt été flatté de l'attention que lui accordait le Serpentard, d'habitude moqueur et volontairement distant pour le faire s'enrager.

Il n'avait pas vu son petit ami détourner son regard fiévreux de leur corps à corps au moment d'en finir, les dents serrées, dégoûté par lui-même, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait vu briser un miroir d'un coup de poing rageur une fois seul, incapable d'accepter d'avoir commis ce que lui-même considérait comme un crime.

Sirius avait enfin remarqué le malaise du Serpentard,** la troisième fois**. Comment aurait-il pu manquer les larmes qui roulaient sans retenue sur les joues de ce qui était récemment devenu son fiancé, ses sanglots et ses hoquets incontrôlables qui le secouaient alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, bredouillant des excuses, des demandes de pardon pour ne pas être à la hauteur ? Il s'était efforcé de le calmer, avait promis qu'il ne le toucherait pas s'il ne voulait pas, avait tenté d'avoir des explications. En vain.

Il l'avait quitté tard dans la nuit, une fois les larmes séchées et Severus endormi. Il était confus et inquiet, ne pouvant trouver d'explications logiques. Le lendemain, l'espion avait répondu avec calme qu'il était épuisé la veille, qu'il s'excusait, qu'une mission avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu raison de ses nerfs. Sirius avait cru ce qu'il voulait croire, soulagé de ne pas être coupable.

Ce fut **la quatrième fois**qu'il prit enfin pour lui l'état de Severus après coup. C'était inévitable, bien sûr : l'ex-Mangemort l'avait repoussé alors qu'ils avaient juste commencé pour aller vomir violemment, pâle. Sirius l'avait bien sûr rejoint, confus, avait essayé de comprendre, avait juré qu'ils ne le referaient pas, avait voulu rassurer son amant –qui n'avait pas réagit à un seul de ses mots, se contentant de se calmer avant de parler à mi-voix avec un ton légèrement brisé et furieux –contre qui, Sirius l'ignorait. « C'est fini. C'est ridicule, c'est… ça s'arrête là. » Le Gryffondor avait cru que l'autre voulait dire qu'ils ne coucheraient plus ensembles, et était prêt à accepter cela pour son petit ami.

Il n'avait pas compris que cela signifiait que l'autre le quittait.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent avant la **cinquième fois**. Sirius en avait accueilli d'autres dans son lit, mais Severus ne quittait pas son esprit alors qu'il ne l'avait plus croisé depuis la dernière fois. Il n'y avait pas cru quand il avait vu Snape apparaître sur le pas de sa porte, la joue traversée d'une balafre mal refermée et lui demandant de le laisser entrer avec un air si abattu qu'il n'avait pu y résister. Il avait écouté, interdit, les explications du Serpentard. N'avait rien trouvé à répondre en entendant son petit ami lui dire où il avait disparu. Comment il avait entreprit de tuer tour à tour les hommes qui avaient jadis abusés de lui sans jamais en payer le prix, terminant par l'assassinat de son propre père le matin même.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir là, pas au sens où l'on pouvait l'entendre. Ils restèrent longtemps calés l'un contre l'autre à s'excuser respectivement sans prononcer un mot, comme les deux idiots qu'ils étaient. Chienne de vie.

**Hop hop. Il est petit, mais il est là :)**

**Reviews? *zyeux brillants***


	12. L comme Liberté

**Hey there!**

**Je sais, je sais. Retard. Mea Culpa. Mais euh... rentrée, d'abord! Sorry.**

**Dubitative je suis pour cet OS, mais il était plus que temps que je publie, et ceux d'en haut ont donnés l'étampe "approuvé", alors.. tadaaaa~am!**

**Le mot 'liberté' n'est peut-être pas tout à fait approprié au contenu du OS, mais c'est de ça que je suis parti... Il est beaucoup plus long que les dernières lettres (gros gâtés!), et j'envisage peut-être de taper une fin/séquelle dans un futur proche, avec une autre lettre :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**L** comme **Liberté**

-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi, bordel ! J'suis innocent !

La voix de Sirius se cassait au fur et à mesure que la panique envahissait sa gorge, mais les Aurors qui le tenaient chacun par un bras ne semblaient même pas l'entendre, se contentant de le tirer fermement le long d'un quai de pierres rendues glissantes par les marées successives. Le Gryffondor tentait de toutes ses forces de se dégager, coinçant ses pieds dans chaque fissure du sol sans parvenir à ralentir le rythme du pas de ses gardiens. Son estomac était de plus en plus noué par la terreur alors que l'odeur salée de la mer et le froid glacial se faisaient plus présents à chaque pas.

-FolOeil, arrête ! Hurla-t-il sur un ton près de la supplique à l'Auror à sa gauche. Bon Dieu, arrête, écoute ! J'ai rien fait ! Il faut m'écouter ! FolOeil, je t'en prie !

En vain son ancien collègue ne baissa même pas les yeux sur lui. La terreur fit pitoyablement hoqueter Sirius : c'était un cauchemar, au nom de Merlin, ça ne pouvait être que ça... Il allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être sur le point de se faire enfermer à Azkaban ! Il n'avait même pas eu de procès ! La justice magique ne fonctionnait pas ainsi –il n'allait pas être injustement condamné à la prison ! Pas à la place de Peter, sans que personne ne lui ait même demandé sa version des faits ! C'était impossible… Les arrestations sans procès n'était destinées qu'aux Mangemorts !

Et pourtant, ses collègues le tiraient sans ménagement vers la même prison où il avait lui-même conduit plusieurs criminels condamnés à pire que la mort…

Azkaban… La Gardienne Immobile… L'Enfer… Personne ne sortait d'Azkaban. Personne. Personne n'y était placé en attendant un procès : c'était une condamnation à perpétuité.

-FolOeil, pitié, lâche-moi ! Il faut me ramener au Ministère, tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis innocent ! Bon Dieu, je t'en supplie, me laisse pas ici ! M'fais pas ça !

-La ferme, Black !

Le coup qu'il reçut derrière la tête le sonna à moitié, et il ne parvint pas à se retenir à quoi que ce soit quand les deux Aurors le poussèrent devant eux dans une cabane à moitié en ruine, au bord de l'eau. Le dernier arrêt avant l'Enfer… Son souffle se fit erratique en entendant la porte se refermer derrière eux. Ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière pour le forcer à lever la tête, croisant le regard du vieux gardien aux airs –et à l'odeur- d'Inferius qui vivait dans la cabane. Le regard ennuyé de l'homme le fit d'autant plus paniquer.

-F…FolOeil… Dawlish… il faut m'écouter, bredouilla-t-il une nouvelle fois, sa voix cassée par la terreur. Je vous en supplie, bordel… Vous savez que je suis innocent ! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça !

-Sirius Black, lança Dawlish au gardien, sans même donner l'impression de l'écouter, l'air sombre. On a ordre de l'envoyer à la Haute Sécurité.

Le gardien cligna lentement des yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre un seul mot à l'anglais, mais fit un signe de tête, se préoccupant visiblement de son travail autant que de son hygiène corporelle. Il mit quelques secondes –qui semblèrent passer en un battement de cœur à Sirius- à baisser le nez sur son bureau, déterra un grand livre poussiéreux, pour ensuite attraper une plume et griffonner quelque chose –son nom- et cocher une case –la dernière.

La Haute Sécurité… Les tueurs. Les condamnés à mort. On y estimait quatre ans de survie pour les plus résistants.

-Pouvez y aller, murmura le gardien sans les regarder, l'air complètement absent.

Sirius eut envie de lui hurler dessus, horrifié par son indifférence, mais il n'eut pas même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'on le tirait à l'extérieur de la cabane. Il trébucha alors que les deux Aurors le poussaient sans délicatesse dans une barque, et eut le réflexe stupide de vouloir se relever, courir et fuir aussi loin et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tant de prisonniers avaient eu ce réflexe de survie avant lui… FolOeil et Dawlish n'eurent aucun mal à le retenir et à le traîner jusqu'au bateau, pour l'escorter jusqu'à l'Île de la Prison. Déjà, les suppliques de Sirius se transformaient en nuage de buée, et sa panique se faisait résignation douloureuse…

Il avait vingt-et-un ans quand on le condamna.

* * *

On racontait dans les couloirs du Ministère que les Détraqueurs étaient d'anciens prisonniers, dont l'âme avait été entièrement dévorée. On disait que les gardiens humains d'Azkaban étaient des cadavres réanimés par des désirs de vengeance. On disait aussi qu'il faisait toujours nuit à la prison, que le temps n'y existait pas. On disait beaucoup de choses sur la forteresse.

Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour la nature de ses gardiens –mais il était désormais persuadé que la dernière affirmation était vraie. La Gardienne Immobile était un lieu où le temps oubliait de s'écouler.

_« Nous ne sommes pas sous la juridiction du Ministère. Nous travaillons avec eux, c'est tout._»

Les paroles d'un représentant de la prison, prononcées une ou deux éternités plus tôt, quand il était encore du côté des gentils, lui revenaient en tête depuis qu'il avait passé le seuil de la forteresse. Quand il travaillait encore au Ministère. À l'époque où enfermer des criminels avec des monstres mangeurs d'âme lui semblait tout à fait rationnel.

Moony avait toujours affirmé que le principe était barbare.

Moony n'avait pas levé le petit doigt quand les Aurors l'avaient arrêté au nom de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Ni Dumbledore. Ni Regulus.

Ni Peter, parce qu'il l'avait trahi le sourire aux lèvres.

Ni James, parce que James était mort.

_« …pas sous la juridiction du Ministère. » _

Les lois de la justice magique ne s'appliquaient pas, ici.

Le gardien de la Haute-Sécurité semblait trouver tout à fait rationnel d'utiliser le sortilège Doloris sur ses prisonniers quand leurs hurlements l'empêchaient de dormir. Son visage inexpressif, il lançait sans être inquiété un sortilège qui avait condamné plusieurs de ceux dont il avait la garde.

La vision de Sirius des gentils et des méchants ne mit pas longtemps à être bouleversée.

Il avait vingt-et-un ans et quelques temps d'éternité quand il décida que personne dans ce monde ne méritait la confiance.

* * *

Les cellules en Haute-Sécurité paraissaient ne pas avoir été entretenues depuis la construction de la forteresse. Les murs étaient lézardés, couverts de fissures, la pierre du sol était noircie et polie par l'âge, les barreaux étaient tellement rouillés qu'il aurait suffit de peu de force pour les briser. Sirius avait d'abord été surpris de ce manque de sécurité, avant de réaliser que les murs n'étaient même pas nécessaires, à Azkaban, pour tenir quelqu'un enfermé.

L'espace était tellement restreint, dans sa cellule, qu'il n'avait guère eu le choix de s'endormir (sous la forme de Padfoot, adoptée par réflexe devant la température glaciale) sur ses jambes repliées. À son réveil, le froid avait tellement ankylosé ses membres qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se remettre sur pieds. Après quelques sommeils, il se retrouvait tout simplement quasi-incapable de faire le moindre geste –et même s'il l'avait pu, le désespoir qui le rongeait de plus en plus l'aurait empêché de trouver la force nécessaire à bouger.

Ses joues s'étaient couvertes d'un début de barbe, et ses cheveux chatouillaient le bas de son dos, à présent. Il en déduisait que suffisamment de temps était passé pour avoir permis au Ministère de réaliser son erreur, ou de retrouver Peter. Il avait beau éviter la plupart des effets des Détraqueurs –pas pour longtemps, il le savait- avec sa forme animagus, il sentait le désespoir s'infiltrer de plus en plus dans son esprit comme un poison, un venin.

À quoi bon tenir le coup, en Enfer ? Il était innocent, oui. Mais ça n'ouvrirait pas la porte de sa cellule. Il était innocent, mais personne ne le savait ni ne le saurait jamais.

Il avait vingt-et-un ans et un morceau d'éternité quand il arrêta de manger.

* * *

Les vieux couloirs de pierre d'Azkaban portaient remarquablement bien l'écho. Les hurlements de panique qu'on poussait dans ses cauchemars, les sanglots nerveux de ceux qui venaient d'arriver, les cris de douleurs quand le vieux Gardien s'en mêlait… rien ne restait secret, en Haute-Sécurité. C'était peut-être un effet voulu, pour terrifier les criminels moins graves, dans les autres sections. C'était efficace. Ces appels aux secours étaient terrifiants.

Sirius –Padfoot- se retransformait dès lors qu'il entendait une nouvelle voix, de peur que les Gardiens ne remarquent sa forme animagus. Il se collait au mur de sa cellule et attendait de voir quelqu'un passer devant ses barreaux, ou d'entendre les cris s'éloigner, pour reprendre au plus vite une forme où son âme intéressait moins les Détraqueurs que celle des autres prisonniers.

Il avait vu Bellatrix arriver en hurlant de rage, il avait vu Barty Croupton supplier en sanglotant son innocence, il avait vu Dolohov bredouiller des jurons de panique…

Severus Snape fut le premier qu'il entendit répliquer avec un air hautain.

Son silence distant avait apparemment provoqué le gardien.

-T'fais ton fier, c'est ça ? L'suppôt d'votre Lord, hein ? T'as pas l'air bien fort pourtant. Si tu m'supplies, j'pourrais t'renvoyer dans une autre section.

Il avait affirmé ça à Sirius, aussi.

-La seule chose pour laquelle je suis prêt à vous supplier, c'est pour que vous la fermiez. Votre haleine sent le cadavre.

Vingt-et-un ans et une fraction d'éternité quand il découvrit qu'il pouvait désormais différencier sans mal les hurlements de douleur causés par un Doloris à bout portant de ceux provoqués par le sort à distance.

* * *

Snape était doué pour sauver les apparences –en dehors de l'aspect de ses cheveux. C'était la conclusion à laquelle était parvenue Sirius après avoir observé en silence le jeune homme (installé par hasard dans la cellule à côté de la sienne, dont le mur était à moitié effondré, de sorte qu'il aurait pu toucher l'autre s'il l'avait voulu). Sitôt le gardien hors de vue, l'air hautain se dissipait, et sitôt les Détraqueurs sur place, l'autre se recroquevillait pathétiquement contre les murs de sa cellule en sanglotant d'une façon à peine audible. Mais les cris –d'encouragements, de menaces, d'insultes- qu'il échangea avec les autres Mangemorts étaient lancés d'une voix nonchalante.

Observer son ancien souffre-douleur occupa Sirius, le faisant s'intéresser un minimum à quelque chose pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait cessé de s'alimenter en attendant la Mort. Toujours sous forme de Padfoot, le nez au sol, il fixait des heures durant le maigrichon aux cheveux filasses –qui ne semblait pas plus alarmé que cela de voir un immense chien noir l'observer d'assez prêt pour pouvoir le mordre si l'envie le prenait. Plusieurs fois, il offrit même un presque-sourire tremblant au Sinistros, comme si sa présence était le moins du monde un réconfort pour lui.

Plusieurs fois, Sirius le vit lever sa manche gauche et fixer la Marque qui s'y trouvait. Une fois, il vit le Mangemort tenter de s'en débarrasser à l'aide de sortilèges sans baguettes maladroits, en larmes, réussissant uniquement à créer quelques coupures mineures sur l'immonde dessin.

Fort de son récent déni de l'humanité et des convictions qui l'avaient animé pendant des années, Padfoot se surprit à se demander si Snape méritait plus que lui la souffrance de la Haute-Sécurité.

Il se surprit aussi à avoir envie de réconforter l'autre quand celui-ci se mettait à sangloter sur le passage des Détraqueurs.

Vingt-et-un ans et quelques pour ressentir la honte d'avoir lui aussi jugé sans procès, à sa manière, dix ans plus tôt.

Maintenir sa forme animagus pendant que l'éternité s'écoulait, c'était un exercice éreintant. Surtout dans le froid d'Azkaban. Surtout sans manger.

Sirius se réveilla à un moment en grelottant deux fois plus que d'ordinaire, et quand il appuya sa patte sur le sol pour se relever, ce furent le bout de ses doigts qui se brûlèrent presque au contact de la pierre glacée. Et son museau s'était aplati.

Sur sa droite, Snape le fixait avec un le même air méprisant qu'il avait conservé devant le gardien.

Un maigre sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Sirius. Ça ne prenait pas, cette fois.

L'autre lui répondit d'un regard dérouté.

-Snape… c'était quoi, la dernière date que t'as vue ?

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis trop longtemps. Snape sembla mettre quelques secondes à comprendre. Sa voix à lui était cassée, probablement par le froid et ses sanglots répétés.

-9 juin 82.

Vingt-deux ans…

* * *

Il faisait froid, à Azkaban. Très froid.

Surtout quand une tempête se levait autour de l'Île.

C'était un simple réflexe de survie qui avait poussé Sirius à se coller au semblant de mur droit de sa cellule, son bras droit –il était droitier- ainsi mieux protégé du froid que le gauche.

Snape était gaucher.

C'était aussi un simple réflexe de survie de se coller à la première source de chaleur humaine qu'on rencontrait dans cet enfer glacé. Et de se relayer pour garder son visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de l'un quand une crise de larme nerveuse prenait l'autre.

Peut-être que ça n'était pas un réflexe de se serrer la main jusqu'à en avoir mal aux jointures, après des cauchemars ou après le passage des Détraqueurs.

Ils n'échangèrent pratiquement pas un mot du morceau d'éternité qu'ils partagèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux certains d'avoir affaire à un criminel dangereux, de toute façon. Ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à foutre.

Sirius avait vingt-deux ans et l'épaule humide de larmes quand il recommença à avoir de l'intérêt pour l'espèce humaine.

* * *

**Au cas où vous vous posiez la question: j'ai dans l'idée que Snape, le temps que Dumbledore ne le fasse innocenter, a pu aller visiter Azkaban de près, avant de devenir prof de potions. Sauf que Sirius ignore que le Snape va sortir sous peu... héhé. Cruelle? Qui?**

***Pointe le bouton en dessous avec un sourire tout mignon***


	13. M comme Mémoire

**Yop!**

**Wow, pas d'update sur cette fic depuis novembre...? On est loin du post par semaine promis... Hum, pardon é_è J'fais c'que je peux.**

**En plus, je dois plaider coupable; ce chapitre était bien loin, me semblait-il, pour un chapitre de l'Alphabet du Snack. L'histoire me semblait un peu trop longue, et, de fait... Elle sera, comme le L de Liberté, séparée en deux lettres. Je puis néanmoins vous annoncer que le P de Prison, qui terminera Liberté, est en cours d'écriture, et que le R de Retrouvailles, suite de cette lettre-ci, est également planifié. J'essaie de taper rapidement, juré!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, évidemment =) Ça fait toujours aussi plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Chocolat chaud ?

Sirius sursauta brusquement quand la voix de Remus se fit entendre, et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour enregistrer la signification des mots de l'autre. Patiemment, le loup-garou regarda son ami considérer la question avant de hocher la tête, bien trop pensif pour que le chocolat soit sa préoccupation première.

-Ou… oui. Merci, Moony, parvint-il à lancer, avec une tentative de sourire.

Le lycan n'était pas dupe pour un sou, mais il hocha doucement la tête à son tour alors qu'il tendait la tasse fumante à Sirius. Celui-ci la serra à deux mains, réchauffant ses paumes dessus avant d'y tremper les lèvres. Il était déjà bien loin de Remus, au-delà du paysage qu'il fixait par la fenêtre, quand celui-ci reprit prudemment la parole.

-Harry est inquiet pour toi, tu sais. Il m'a demandé de te surveiller quand il est reparti pour Poudlard…

-Me surveiller ? Répéta-t-il, confus.

-…Il pense que tu ne supportes plus l'enfermement. Que tu risques de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Le reste de l'Ordre s'inquiète aussi, tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec une moue d'excuse.

-L'Ordre… s'inquiète de moi ?

Le ton intrigué, surpris, était beaucoup trop léger. Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Vingt ans plus tôt, il aurait su en un clin d'œil ce qui taraudait son ami, mais à présent… Les réactions de Sirius lui échappaient. Complètement.

Elles lui échappaient toujours, depuis que son ami avait fuit Azkaban, songea-t-il tristement.

-…Oui, répondit-il, maladroitement, après une hésitation. Ils tiennent à toi, tu sais…

-Ils s'inquiètent de moi, répéta Sirius, pensivement, les yeux sur son chocolat, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire qui n'en était pas un. Ils s'inquiètent parce que je tire la gueule… Et Snape ? Ils s'inquiètent de Snape ?

Un rictus bizarre tordait les lèvres de Sirius, et son ton s'était fait amer, presque agressif. Remus fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre le changement de sujet brusque. Snape ? Pourquoi Sirius s'inquiétait-il de Snape ? Évidemment, l'Ordre était attristé par la perte de l'espion. Le Mangemort avait disparu, deux mois plus tôt, au milieu de la nuit, sans doute rappelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait eut aucune nouvelle de lui depuis.

Officiellement, l'Ordre le considérait comme mort, probablement découvert et assassiné par son « Maître ». Officieusement, l'Ordre le considérait comme un traître, probablement repassé dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort pour quelques informations utiles.

Sirius, au contraire de ce qu'avait attendu Remus, n'avait jamais appuyé la théorie. Mais maintenant que le loup y pensait… est-ce que son ami n'avait pas paru absent depuis la disparition de Snape ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Mais l'évadé d'Azkaban avait paru sortir de sa rêverie, à présent, et ne paraissait pas disposé à parler davantage. Haussant les épaules, il prit une dernière gorgée de chocolat avant de se lever, abandonnant la tasse sur l'appui de fenêtre pour quitter la pièce.

Remus fixa longuement la tasse, dépité, avant de secouer la tête et de sortir à son tour. Il n'avait plus rien à faire que de surveiller, mais il doutait fort que les pensées de Sirius aillent à la planification de « quelque chose d'inconsidéré ».

* * *

-REMUS !

-Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le loup-garou sauta hors de son lit avant même d'être réveillé, les yeux à peine ouverts et la baguette déjà fermement serrée dans son poing. Une guerre, ça transformait la vie des combattants. Pas forcément de manière très agréable.

Mais, pour le coup, la rapidité du lycan à être sur ses pieds fut possiblement salutaire à plusieurs, alors que Sirius lui hurlait de s'habiller, attachant lui-même sa cape à toute vitesse. L'Ordre était appelé de toute urgence au combat.

Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué Poudlard.

* * *

Attaquer de front le château était, stratégiquement, d'une stupidité incroyable. Poudlard était le lieu sorcier le mieux protégé de toute la Grande-Bretagne, et les concentrations de magie brute qui y circulaient rendait toute attaque quasiment inutile. Personne, pas même Dumbledore, n'aurait pensé à attendre une bataille à cet endroit trop stupide, trop improbable.

Pourtant, les troupes de Voldemort avaient assailli le château avec conviction, certains de leur victoire. Qu'avaient-ils en tête en attaquant un endroit aussi puissant ? Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'en avait la moindre idée.

La bataille fut longue, évidemment. La première surprise passée, les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre, les élèves adultes se précipitèrent aux murailles du château pour riposter. Bien sûr, il y eut des moments où les Mangemorts parurent progresser naturellement, des sorciers tombèrent des deux côtés. Mais, comme n'importe qui l'aurait prédit, les attaquants finirent par devoir se replier, incapable de prendre d'assaut le château aussi aisément qu'ils l'avaient bêtement crus.

Seulement, Dumbledore avait des amis partout. Tout le monde, dans le pays, avait au moins une dette envers lui, et les autres étaient convaincus qu'il fallait le suivre de toute façon. Un patronus efficacement envoyé aux centaures, et la retraite des Mangemorts avait été coupée. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués dans la bataille furent arrêtés et le Ministère dut préparer des dizaines de procès en toute urgence.

Personne n'y comprenait rien, évidemment, mais tout le monde célébra la nuit durant Voldemort avait perdu, à vue de nez, les deux tiers de ses troupes. Bien sûr, les gentils avaient leurs propres pertes à assumer. Mais ceux dont les amis et la famille s'étaient tirés sans dommage ne pouvaient que s'interroger. Sirius en faisait partie. Et comme il n'était pas d'un naturel patient, il décida de s'occuper, plutôt que d'attendre des réponses, et se porta volontaire pour les offensives lancées contre Voldemort pour mettre cette défaite à profit.

* * *

Les évènements suivants se passèrent très vite.

Voldemort, déstabilisé par sa défaite stupide et trahi par nombre de « fidèles », disparut des mains d'Harry Potter. Des dizaines de batailles se déroulèrent entre Mangemorts récidivistes et Aurors. Les mages noirs étaient en cavale, leurs camps étaient petit à petit retracés et vidés. Tous les membres de l'Ordre disponibles combattaient avec ardeur, encouragés par leur victoire imminente.

Remus Lupin perdit la vue des suites d'un sort particulièrement vicieux de Rodolphus Lestrange, rendu fou furieux par la mort de Bellatrix Black. Un Sectumsempra en plein visage, la perte de son sens le plus précieux, de son autonomie…

Mais c'était Remus Lupin. Il haussa les épaules et s'estima heureux d'être toujours vivant quand il se réveilla avec de la gaze ensanglantée en guise de bandeau.

Sirius, de son côté, pourchassait avec ardeur les derniers criminels en cavale, désespéré par le besoin d'agir.

Même s'il était désormais aveugle, Remus ne put pas manquer les changements vécus par son ami. Comment il était amer, désillusionné pour de bon. Évidemment, la guerre n'avait pas été si simple qu'il l'avait cru, adolescent. La mort de James et Lily, et Azkaban, et la mort de Ron Weasley et des autres, tout cela avait changé Sirius, bien sûr.

Mais le lycan ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit qu'un évènement plus précis occupait l'esprit de Sirius quand il cherchait désespérément des occasions de se rendre utile et de chasser le Mangemort. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui arracher quoi.

* * *

HP

* * *

-…Et les frères Lestrange ?

-Rodolphus sera embrassé d'ici quelques jours. Le procès de Rabastan est toujours en cours, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir le même sort. Le temps qu'il avoue le nom de ceux qui l'ont aidé pendant sa cavale. Ce qui ne devrait pas être long, d'après moi, conclut Sirius en triturant distraitement la balafre qui finissait de cicatriser dans sa nuque.

-Je croyais que le Ministère avait arrêté les interrogatoires « barbares », remarqua Remus, fronçant les sourcils au-dessus de son bandeau.

L'Auror haussa les épaules en réponse, avant de verbaliser son indifférence sur la question en se rappelant que le loup ne pouvait le voir. D'une certaine façon, et aussi cruelle que pouvait sembler la pensée, Sirius éprouvait un certain soulagement quand il se trouvait seul en compagnie des yeux aveugles de Remus. Il n'avait pas à prétendre qu'il souriait, en présence de l'autre.

-Tu repartiras bientôt ? S'enquit le lycanthrope après quelques instants de silence. Tu dois avoir arrêté la moitié des Mangemorts à toi tout seul…

-Le Ministère de la Magie Irlandais manque de personnel, répondit-il sans grand intérêt. Si Albus pense que je peux leur être utile, je devrais être parti d'ici deux ou trois jours…

D'ici deux ou trois jours, pour passer une ou deux semaines à traquer des criminels de plus en plus insignifiants dans des endroits qui, invariablement, sentaient le deuil et la honte… La lassitude de Sirius allait en grandissant de plus en plus alors que le temps passait.

Il avait, bêtement, imaginé que la fin de la guerre ramènerait les sourires sur les visages. Il avait stupidement songé qu'il pourrait vivre, paisiblement, les années qu'Azkaban ne lui avait pas ravies, en compagnie de Remus et de son café mal préparé, d'Harry et de ses cheveux sauvages, de Snape et des échanges de répliques qu'ils pourraient partager…

Il poussa un petit soupir. Évidemment, il était égoïste. La plupart de ses proches s'était sorti des batailles presque indemnes. Il n'était pas à plaindre.

Mais…

Mais il ne ressentait qu'un cuisant échec en repensant à la guerre. À quoi bon avoir gagné ?D'un point de vue individuel, les souffrances provoquées par tout ça semblaient bien trop grande par rapport à la victoire sur un homme cinglé…

-Je vais y aller, informa-t-il Remus en se redressant, sachant qu'il ne tromperait plus très longuement le loup-garou sur son humeur s'il tardait. Je repasserai te voir avant de partir si Albus me renvoie en mission. Essaie de te reposer, hein.

-Compte sur moi, rétorqua le loup avec un maigre sourire. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire dans la mesure où je ne peux pas bouger de ce lit… Fais attention à toi, Sirius.

Le Gryffondor promit, sans grande sincérité, et serra brièvement la main que Remus lui avait tendu d'un air incertain. Puis il réitéra ses salutations et quitta la chambre de son ami, les mains dans les poches et le regard sombre.

* * *

Sainte-Mangouste n'était définitivement pas un endroit très bien architecturé. Sirius se perdait invariablement à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait. Et avant d'avoir pu trouvé un escalier, il se retrouvait dans la section des Malades Permanents, son regard ahuri figé sur la note de service qui collait à une porte entrouverte.

_Ch. 72-B_

_Keina M.  
Severus S.  
Kenneth D._

_Note à H.M. : Remplir prov. de b. de Lewisie pr sujet K.D._

Severus S…

Ça ne pouvait pas être _ce_ Severus S. là… si ? Dumbledore l'aurait mis au courant…

Le cœur battant, il poussa très légèrement le battant de la porte pour risquer un œil. Juste pour savoir.

* * *

-…est vivant ! Albus, vous ne pouvez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas été mis au courant qu'il avait été retrouvé-

-Sirius-

-Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est à peine au courant de quoique ce soit ! Il m'a regardé avec un air perplexe quand je lui ai même _mentionné_ les Mangemorts ! Il ne m'a même pas envoyé promener !

-_Sirius-_

-Comment est-ce que vous avez pu ne pas être au courant ? Vous êtes toujours au courant de tout !

-Sirius, au nom de Merlin ! L'interrompit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Il est inutile de m'agresser de la sorte !

-Mais il est question de Snape, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Votre fichu espion adoré ! Le Ministère aurait du vous avertir qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé !

-Ils _m'ont_ averti, Sirius ! S'exaspéra le directeur, coupant enfin court au discours décousu de son Auror. Il mit à profit le regard soudainement incrédule du Gryffondor pour reprendre : J'ai été averti à l'instant où ils l'ont repéré dans les cachots de Voldemort, évidemment !

-...M…mais alors, pourquoi est-il à Sainte-Mangouste ? Bafouilla Sirius, ahuri. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené à Poudlard… ?

-Pensez-vous que je peux m'occuper de tous les blessés de cette guerre individuellement ? S'agaça le vieux directeur. Severus a accompli son travail, et je regrette qu'il ait été blessé dans le processus, mais il est très bien traité à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis navré qu'il reste dans l'ignorance, mais il est plus important de redresser le monde sorcier de sa crise que de s'occuper des survivants de guerre un par un !

Sirius ne répondit rien, incrédule et choqué, alors qu'il fixait Dumbledore avec un dégoût croissant. Les yeux bleus du directeur paraissaient plus froids que jamais. Pour la première fois, l'Auror y découvrit l'homme calculateur et froid que d'autres avaient souvent accusé le directeur d'être. Plus aucune trace ne subsistait de l'aimable vieillard qui disait aimer ses collègues comme ses propres enfants.

Sirius eut besoin de toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas cracher par terre avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

Dumbledore était un sale con qui avait mené sa guerre égoïstement, en manipulant ses alliés comme des pions.

Snape avait eut raison.

* * *

-À Grimmauld Place ? Répéta Remus, ahuri. Et le Ministère est d'accord ?

-Il a la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, répondit Sirius avec agitation. Ils auraient probablement laissé n'importe qui le prendre à sa charge si ça pouvait les en débarrasser, ces sales cons…

-…Sirius, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? On parle de Snape…

-Et alors ? Tu veux que je le laisse pourrir ici, peut-être ? Coupa presque le Gryffondor, quasiment agressif alors qu'il fixait Remus.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, contra calmement le loup en levant une main. Que Dumbledore l'ai laissé dans cette situation après cette maudite guerre est inacceptable, j'en conviens, n'en doute pas. Mais toi et Snape vous détestez depuis quasiment trente ans, Sirius… Je me demande si tu pourras passer outre, simplement-

-Rem', il doit sortir d'ici et avoir quelqu'un pour lui rappeler un minimum qu'il a été… Il ne sait même pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour cette fichue guerre ! Aucun de ses Guérisseurs n'a pris la peine de lui dire qu'il était un putain de héros quand ils ont découvert qu'il était amnésique ! Je… Je sais que c'est Snape, mais… je ne dormirai pas tranquille si je ne le fais pas, Remus… tu peux le comprendre, hein ?

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante sur la fin, il en avait conscience. Il avait besoin de l'approbation de Remus, pour le rassurer. Il avait besoin que le lycan reconnaisse qu'il faisait des efforts pour Snape. Pour réparer ses fautes.

Pour arrêter d'être hanté par la culpabilité, en repensant à l'agitation de Snape, des mois plus tôt, dans la cuisine de Grimmauld, quand ils avaient partagés une insomnie et, bizarrement, des mots presque aimables. Son inquiétude visible et inexplicable quand Voldemort l'avait rappelé à lui. Sirius avait été le dernier membre de l'Ordre à voir Snape avant qu'il ne se soit trahi.

Et il _devait_ faire quelque chose, pour se sentir moins inutile et moins atrocement coupable alors qu'il se demandait s'il aurait pu empêcher le tout et éviter aujourd'hui d'avoir un Snape amnésique sur les bras.

-Je te fais confiance, Sirius, fit Remus après un moment de réflexion. Je suis juste surpris.

-Je suis un Gryffondor, tu sais bien, fit Sirius avec un petit rire aussi soulagé qu'il était nerveux.

-Quand est-ce qu'il emménage chez toi ? S'enquit le loup-garou.

-Ce soir…

Ce soir, un Snape totalement inconnu, qui ne le reconnaissait même pas, allait s'installer chez lui, et Sirius avait pour devoir de tenter d'aider l'autre…

Et il avait bien l'intention de s'acquitter de cette tâche jusqu'à ce que Snape puisse, au moins, recommencer à être qu'il avait été.

* * *

**Hum, je constate qu'il y a un léger Dumbledore-bashing dans ce chapitre... Bah. J'aime pas Dumbledore, je plaide coupable XD **

**L'aspect "mémoire" n'est que peu exploité, pour l'instant, puisque Snape et son aimable amnésie ne feront, hélas, leur apparition que dans le R de Retrouvailles... Mais, hum, comme dit plus haut, j'y cogite à l'instant-même. **

**Suggestions pour le N? Commentaires? Critiques? Briques à jeter à la tête? Le bouton est juste en dessous ^^**


	14. N comme Nuance

**Salut salut!**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, même pas en retard (kilukru?) et pas mal plus léger que les dernières lettres, mais... pourquoi pas? Fallait bien respirer un peu entre tout ce angst, non?**

**Le N de Nuance a été suggéré par LaSilvana et par Alasdair (que je remercie par ailleurs pour ses reviews, même si je ne peux pas lui répondre =(). Merci à vous deux!  
**

**Chapitre "dédicadé" à la _Ballade des Dames du Temps Jadis_ de Villon. Je l'écoute en boucle, chantée par Brassens...**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**POV Sirius**

-...Severus, tout va bien?

-Mmmh? Oui, oui, pas de problèmes.

_Et Lucius Malefoy porte une paire de tongs et un tutu quand personne regarde, tiens._

Sirius, contrarié, observa le visage pensif de son petit ami alors que celui-ci fixait obstinément le sol, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air parfaitement absent. L'autre lui cachait clairement ses préoccupations depuis le matin... Quoi que ce fût qui faisait ainsi faire la lippe à son petit ami, le Serpentard refusait de le mettre au courant... et ça l'alarmait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire pour contrarier Severus...? Ils s'étaient pourtant quittés en de très, très bons termes la veille au soir -il s'était encore fait embêter par Remus en revenant dans le dortoir avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres, le loup-garou insistant pour savoir si c'était son « Serpentard de compagnie » qui était responsable de son état- et il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible depuis...

Enfin, à peu près. Mais il était sûr de ne pas avoir été attrapé!

Mais bref, rien qui justifiait le Snape à la bouille grincheuse qu'il avait retrouvé dans la grande salle ce matin...

Évidemment, James l'avait bien fait remarquer lui-même, c'était de _Severus Snape_ dont on parlait; pas de quelqu'un qui transpirait la joie de vivre par tous les pores de sa peau, bien sûr.

Mais James n'était pas une référence; lui n'avait jamais vu Severus comme Sirius l'avait vu, quand ils étaient seul à seul. Contrairement à la rumeur générale, le Serpentard _savait _sourire. Et il avait même un sourire franchement séduisant, à l'avis de Sirius. Et même en public, quand il le voyait, Snape affichait désormais la plupart du temps un soulèvement de zygomatiques qui pouvait être associé à une tentative de sourire.

Mais depuis ce matin... C'était à peine si Severus avait paru se préoccuper de lui. Il lui avait adressé deux ou trois sourires se voulant naturels, mais qui semblaient surtout absents, avait vaguement hoché la tête quand l'autre lui parlait... mais il avait passé quasiment toute la journée à regarder ailleurs, les sourcils froncés et le regard voilé de quelqu'un qui se concentrait sur une réflexion intense, dont les résultats auraient des conséquences graves, genre sauver la planète d'une bombe atomique, rendre un devoir de métamorphose en retard ou attraper un Plipotins à Ailettes par son dard ou par ses plumes.

Sirius était inquiet.

Il avait vu, au cours des années, Severus méditer longuement des vengeances généralement violentes et efficaces -dont il avait largement fait les frais-; il l'avait vu réfléchir longuement à des mesures désespérées pour échapper à ses parents ou à des Serpentards avec qu'il était en conflit.

Il avait vu Snape paraître totalement absent de la sorte dès que se produisaient des évènements vraiment, vraiment importants. Et, en règle générale, le Serpentard s'était toujours expliqué sans trop réchigner...

La jalousie, vicieuse, avait sauté sur l'occasion pour enrouler ses sournoises tentacules autour de Sirius: Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir expliqué? _...et s'il pensait à un autre..._? songea cruellement une part de son esprit. Si Snape lui cachait quelque chose...? Avait-il pu se lasser de son Gryffondor, comme ça, soudainement, après deux ans de relation?

Mais non, ça n'était pas logique... Severus n'était pas comme ça... Non, il devait y avoir un motif plus sérieux, songea Sirius, contrarié, alors qu'il observait le visage fermé de Snape, qui prétendait lire un grimoire dont il n'avait pas tourné la page depuis vingt minutes. Un motif qui justifierait cette soudaine indifférence..

Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi. Il avait fait jurer à James qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible à son petit ami. Il avait menacé un Serpentard de quatrième année jusqu'à avoir eu un compte-rendu complet des événements de la soirée dans la salle commune des Visqueux, et rien n'avait paru impliquer Severus...

Est-ce que les parents de Severus pouvaient à nouveau lui avoir causé problème? Son petit ami avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il aille donner ses avertissements à Tobias Snape quand il avait appris l'état de leur aimable famille; et si l'espèce de troll qui lui servait de père avait fait des siennes?

...Mais ils étaient en plein mois de Mars... Et la famille Snape n'avait pas de hibou pour donner de leurs mauvaises nouvelles...

Sirius poussa un petit soupir. Il était un espion très peu doué, il le savait, mais... il était inquiet. Jetant un énième coup d'oeil à la ride soucieuse entre les sourcils de Severus, il se jura de faire sourire l'autre avant que le soleil ne soit couché.

**POV Severus**

Il sursauta brusquement quand _quelque chose_ lui sauta sans prévenir sur le dos en tentant vivement de l'étrangler. Son premier réflexe fut de rouler précipitamment sur le dos pour se débarrasser du danger -avant que le danger en question ne l'embrassât sur la joue avec enthousiasme. Il roula des yeux.

-Sirius... soupira le Serpentard, amusé malgré lui.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'enlacer affectueusement, en bon Gryffondor. Severus eut un petit rire amusé et se tordit le cou pour pouvoir répondre aux baisers de l'autre. Bah, il pourrait bien reprendre ses réflexions plus tard. Ça n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire attendre son petit ami quand il était câlin de la sorte.

N'empêche, il devrait quand même trouver pourquoi sa potion avait raté la veille au soir, impérativement.

* * *

**Add a drop of lavender to your milk, leave a review to the story, and pretend you're laughing at it. =)**

**(et dix points à la maison de/un bisou à qui me trouvera la référence à cette demande pas si voilée de commentaires)**


	15. O Comme Oublié

**Même pas de retard! Fiers de moi? =D **

**Un bisou de félicitation pour Alasdair, qui a réussi à trouver la référence à Black Books et à Bernard Black dans le dernier chapitre, ou plus exactement, pour reprendre sa formulation, au jumeau moldu de Sirius ayant bien mal tourné =D *Une série à diffuser et à recommander vigoureusement!*  
**

**Ce O est un peu spécial, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un truc d'amûûûr... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même! =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Tu as trois secondes pour revenir ici avant que je ne te flanque la fessée du siècle, espèce de sale petit Gremlin! ...Non, Regulus, arrête de pleurer... Regulus, ne te mets pas à être aussi désagréable que ton frère, toi! Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, _vous deux_...

Sirius, retenant sa respiration, attendit que Regulus, Andromeda et les jurons qu'elle poussait de plus en plus fort n'aient tournés le coin de la rue pour se permettre un large sourire. Opération Évasion, réussie. Walburga Black avait fait une erreur, ce matin-là, en envoyant ses deux fils faire des courses avec leur cousine sans renfort... comme s'il allait rater une occasion de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse tout seul!

Il se promit cela-dit de ne pas valoir à Meda des réprimandes de la part de sa mère. Il serait de retour avant quelques heures. Il aimait bien Meda -tellement plus souriante que Bellatrix ou Narcissa quand elles les gardaient... et puis elle disait qu'elle avait besoin des Gallions de Walburga (elle disait aussi que c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle supportait un gnome comme lui, mais il était à peu près certain que c'était une blague). Inutile de lui causer des soucis.

Très satisfait de l'efficacité de sa fuite, Sirius mit les mains dans ses poches et s'engagea dans quelques ruelles, complètement à l'opposée de la direction qu'avaient pris sa cousine et son petit frère. Il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment le coin où il avait disparu, mais il ne doutait pas d'avoir besoin de moins de quelques minutes pour retrouver son chemin.

Et puis, il avait promis à Regulus de lui ramener une Sucette au Sang de Vampire s'il faisait diversion auprès de leur gardienne pendant qu'il filait. Le temps de se repérer, et ce serait fait en un clin d'œil.

...Bon, s'il clignait de l'œil très, très lentement. Mais bon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était capable de se perdre, hein?

Et puis, il n'était pas un trouillard comme son cousin Superba. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer parce qu'il ne trouvait pas immédiatement son chemin, après tout! D'accord, les ruelles qui s'enchaînaient, de plus en plus silencieuses et désertes, ne lui disaient rien du tout mais- mais il était Sirius Black, après tout! Et il était _parfaitement_ capable de trouver le Chemin de Traverse tout seul. Il avait sept ans! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un gamin comme Regulus!

Il allait _très_ certainement trouver son chemin, là. Bientôt. S'il pouvait juste apercevoir de loin les devantures colorées du Chemin de Traverse... Peut-être en grimpant sur quelque chose...

Les sourcils froncés de concentration, il promena son regard autour de lui à la recherche d'un perchoir solide, accessible et -surtout- bien haut. L'endroit idéal ne se fit pas attendre: quelqu'un avait empilé des débris de bois et des boîtes les unes sur les autres, au coin de la rue, et l'entassement était haut comme trois Sirius -bien assez pour se repérer, assurément, dans les rues sorcières du coin. Il serait à hauteur d'Andromeda, là.

La langue pointant au coin des lèvres, Sirius calcula habilement sa grimpade et recula de quelques pas, prenant son élan avant de courir vers la petite montagne de décombres et de sauter aussi haut que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Efficacement, ses mains agrippèrent aussitôt une planche de bois large et rugueuse qui appartenait, semble-t-il, aux restes d'une étagère. Triomphant, il voulut jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir à quel point il avait sauté haut -mais, en se penchant en arrière, il fit brusquement basculer son perchoir avec lui. Paniqué, il voulut lâcher le meuble pour reprendre son équilibre, mais il ne réussit qu'à tomber par terre plus vite que les débris de bois, et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'énorme amas de matériau qui allait lui tomber dessus avant de fermer les yeux avec un cri de panique.

Il allait se faire écraser! Il était mort! Sirius Black, sept ans, serait tué par un paquet de planches! Lui qui voulait aller à Poudlard et battre Lucius au Quidditch! Il allait juste être transformé en tout petit paquet de Sirius haché! Il était-

Une main agrippa vivement son poignet et le tira sur le côté. La seconde d'après, un boucan inhumain se faisait entendre juste sur sa gauche et il sentit une douleur cuisante se répandre dans sa jambe. Il hurla de surprise et de souffrance, ahuri, et rouvrit des yeux embrouillés de larmes de douleur pour chercher à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

D'abord la jambe.

Ce qui semblait être le cadavre d'un énorme buffet avait atterri droit sur son mollet. Un hasard heureux l'avait fait s'appuyer sur une autre poutre, et sa jambe n'était pas écrasée -il avait juste reçu un coup violent à l'atterrissage.

Ensuite la main.

Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait brusquement tiré dans une zone plus sécuritaire et fut ahuri de croiser le regard tout aussi incrédule d'un garçon encore plus minuscule que Regulus, habillé avec des vêtements particulièrement bizarres, qui lui tenait toujours le poignet avec une prise étonnante. Il échangea avec lui quelques secondes d'ahurissement avant de parvenir à ouvrir la bouche.

-...Wow. Euh... Merci.

L'autre cligna des yeux, apparemment d'autant plus perplexe de l'entendre parler, et lâcha finalement sa main avec un signe de tête.

Finalement, le boucan.

Il se tourna vers la gauche, pour voir ce qui était advenu du reste de son perchoir: les meubles s'étaient tous à moitié fracassés sur le sol, bloquant quasiment la ruelle par laquelle il était venu d'un bout à l'autre. S'il calculait bien, l'endroit où il s'était trouvé la seconde d'avant aurait été particulièrement propice à créer un Sirius écrapouti.

Il était à peu près certain aussi que s'il avait pleuré maintenant, Orion aurait sans doute consenti à lui acheter une salamandre en sucre pour le consoler. Ça n'était pas très acceptable, d'après Walburga, mais une salamandre en sucre était une salamandre en sucre, tout de même.

Mais il était seul, avec ce petit garçon mal habillé, à cet instant précis. Et personne n'avait même passé la tête au bruit inimaginable de fracas qu'il avait causé.

En toute logique, pleurer ne le mènerait nulle part. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison de le faire et essuya vigoureusement de ses yeux les quelques larmes de douleur qui y pointaient. L'autre gamin eut l'air soulagé qu'il ne fonde pas en larmes et se redressa pour jeter un oeil au coin de la rue.

Le temps que son coeur se remette de sa course folle, et pendant que l'autre guettait Merlin savait quoi, Sirius parvint à libérer son pied gauche, grimaçant en découvrant le bleu énorme et la peau déchirée, légèrement ensanglantée, qui avaient résulté du choc. Prudemment, il ramena sa jambe auprès de lui et entreprit maladroitement de se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Appuie pas d'ssus! Lança vivement l'autre garçon, le faisant sursauter -il n'avait pas eu l'air de le regarder jusque-là. T'veux te déchirer un muscle, ou quoi?

-Me déchirer un muscle? répéta-t-il, les yeux ronds devant la façon de parler de l'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait, mais ça sonnait franchement effrayant à ses oreilles.

Le gamin secoua la tête, comme s'il était un parfait imbécile, et lui attrapa le bras de façon impérative, à nouveau, le remettant sur ses pieds sans condition. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul initial, mais un regard curieusement agacé de la part de l'autre -il lui donnait l'impression d'être un parfait idiot d'un seul coup d'oeil, c'était très gênant- suffit à le faire se tenir tranquille. Et puis, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait -il l'avait empêché d'être écrasé, c'était déjà pas mal.

Prudemment, l'autre lui passa le bras autour de la taille et lui dit de se tenir sur sa jambe droite, alors que lui-même s'agenouillait pour regarder le mollet blessé de Sirius. Celui-ci le regarda faire, un peu perdu.

-Si j'dis « Poudlard », lança l'autre sans lui jeter un regard, tu penses quoi?

-Poudlard? Bah l'école de magie, tiens, répondit Sirius, interloqué.

La réponse sembla satisfaire l'autre garçon, parce qu'il hocha brièvement la tête et fit signe à Sirius de se rasseoir -ce qu'il fit, confus. Avec un bref regard autour de lui, le Mal Habillé posa les deux mains sur la blessure de Sirius qui saignait vaguement. Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa, et il allait se reculer quand il sentit une chaleur se propager rapidement dans son mollet blessé.

Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que la peau s'était ressoudée docilement et reprenait une teinte normale alors que l'autre se concentrait dessus. Un sourire satisfait au bec, celui-ci lâcha la plaie-qui-n'en-était-plus-une.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça? S'étonna Sirius, incrédule.

-Par magie, tiens, rétorqua le gamin mal habillé avec une certaine fierté.

-Mais... tu es trop jeune!

Ça n'était pas logique. Même lui, il ne pouvait pas faire de magie quand il voulait! Quant à l'autre, il était bien trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard et avoir une baguette! Il avait à peine l'air d'avoir l'âge de Regulus! L'autre lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-J'ai sept ans, protesta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Pi tu pourrais m'dire merci.

-Ah! Euh... je te remercie, fit Sirius, un peu perplexe et incertain de ses mots.

Est-ce que les formulations qu'Andromeda ou Walburga s'obstinaient à utiliser étaient bien appropriées à ce dialogue? Le gamin bizarre avait l'air de parler une toute autre langue, pour ce qu'il entendait... Mais la réponse sembla satisfaire l'autre, qui hocha la tête et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il avait l'air anormalement nerveux, nota Sirius, un peu confus, tout en détaillant l'autre.

Non, définitivement, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être un de ses cousins, même dans les familles de traîtres... L'autre avait des yeux noirs comme un tunnel sans fond, alors que tous les Black avaient les yeux clairs... Et puis, ses cheveux étaient bien trop longs et sales pour ça.

Quant à ses vêtements... Sirius se demanda combien de jours il serait puni s'il arrivait un jour à Grimmauld Place avec des vêtements en aussi mauvais état que le pantalon sale et trop court du gamin, ou sa chemise deux fois trop grande et déchirée dans le bas...

Celà-dit... l'autre avait fait de la magie. Donc ça ne pouvait pas être un non-sorcier comme ceux dont sa mère parlait avec dédain. Mais il croyait que tous les sorciers étaient ses lointains cousins... curieux. Il devrait jeter un oeil à la tapisserie de Grimmauld en rentrant. En attendant, le gamin-qui-n'était-pas-son-cousin l'avait aidé... Il semblait donc logique de voir s'il pouvait lui être utile aussi en retour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul? S'enquit-il, toujours assis par terre, alors que l'autre inspectait prudemment le bout d'une rue avec une mine soucieuse.

-Ma mère veut que je m'achète une baguette, répondit l'autre avec une moue. C'est par où, l'Allée des Embrumes? T'as pu te repérer, en grimpant?

-...Euh...

Il avait bien aperçu l'immense devanture de Gringotts en grimpant, mais... par où? Il regarda piteusement les restes de son escalade et tenta de déterminer la direction dans laquelle il avait grimpé. Il finit par indiquer, avec une certaine réserve, l'une des ruelles que l'Autre n'avait cessé de regarder. Mais... l'Allée des Embrumes...? Le gamin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, mais... peut-être qu'il ne savait simplement pas?

-Il ne faut pas aller tout seul aux Embrumes, lança-t-il, timidement. On est trop petit.

-M'en fiche, coupa quasiment l'autre. Je suis pas un bébé. Fais attention à ne pas te tuer, à l'avenir, hein.

-Attends! Protesta Sirius, ahuri, en voyant l'autre tourner les talons.

Le Mal Habillé se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil avec, à nouveau une expression qui le faisait se sentir comme un idiot. Il rougit, embarrassé, et se mordit la lèvre. Ce gamin l'avait sauvé d'un écrapoutissage en règle, quand même.

-Euh... Tu... tu as... Tu viens avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant?

-...Pour?

-Ben... Fit-il,gêné par le regard de l'autre. Euh...

-C'est sur mon chemin, de toute façon, le coupa le gamin-mal-habillé-qui-n'était-pas-son-cousin en haussant les épaules.

Sirius hocha la tête, soulagé, et se remit sur ses pieds pour suivre avec l'autre les ruelles jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il tenta de lui demander s'il était un membre de la famille Black -regard perplexe-, ou s'il connaissant Walburga -regard confus- ou pourquoi il avait besoin d'une baguette à son âge -haussement de sourcil méprisant- ou pourquoi sa mère le laissait faire ses courses tout seul. L'autre ne dit pas un mot jusque-là, et à ce stade, Sirius commençait à manquer d'inspiration de dialogue.

-Tu veux aller à quelle maison, à Poudlard? Finit-il par lancer, espérant décoincer l'autre.

-Gryffondor, répondit, spontanément, le plus jeune. Pour être avec mon amie.

-Ton amie? S'étonna Sirius, surpris par la réponse.

Haussement d'épaules. Sirius eut une moue déçue. Il supposait que deux phrases, c'était le quota de discussion de l'autre. Mais il le trouvait intriguant, pour sa part.

-Moi, je dois aller à Serpentard, commenta-t-il, machinalement.

-Pourquoi tu _devrais_ aller à Serpentard?

-Ma famille y est allée depuis toujours.

-Et alors?

-...Ben, il faut faire comme eux. Ta famille était à Gryffondor, toi?

-Pourquoi faudrait faire comme sa famille? Coupa l'autre, en éludant sa question, avec un regard perplexe.

-...Euh...

Il était à peu près certain qu'il y avait une raison, mais... Mais quoi?

-Je trouve ça bien, moi, d'être différent de sa famille, coupa le Mal Habillé en tirant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux. En plus, tu n'es pas assez malin pour Serpentard. Un Serpentard ne se serait pas tué en grimpant sur une pile de boîtes.

-Pas assez malin pour... Hey! Protesta-t-il, surpris. C'était une insulte, ça! C'est même pas vrai!

Un sourire tordu lui répondit et il mit un instant à comprendre que c'était une blague. Il contempla l'autre, confus, avant de rire à son tour.

-Alors peut-être que j'irai à Gryffondor aussi, conclut-il, amusé en imaginant sa mère l'entendre parler de la sorte. On serait dans la même maison. Tes parents à toi étaient à quelle maison?

-Ma mère était à Serdaigle, consentit à répondre l'autre après une hésitation.

-Et ton père?

-Il n'est pas sorcier.

-Hein? S'étonna Sirius. Ça se peut?

Mais Walburga disait qu'aucun vrai sorcier n'avait de contact avec des non-sorciers... Et pourtant, l'autre avait fait de la magie mieux que lui, tout à l'heure... sa mère pouvait-elle se tromper? Songea-t-il, confus. Sa remarque, en attendant, parut vexer l'autre, dont les joues rougirent légèrement, et il haussa vivement les épaules.

Un peu gêné, Sirius décida de se taire et d'aborder le sujet avec sa mère, plus tard.

En attendant, ils étaient enfin arrivés sur l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse, aussi pleine de vie et de bruits qu'à l'ordinaire. Sirius souffla de soulagement en reconnaissant les devantures des magasins qui l'entouraient et il attrapa l'autre gamin par le bras pour le tirer derrière lui -il l'entendit vaguement protester- jusque chez Malisse & Mélisse, potentiellement le plus beau magasin du monde, dont les propriétaires, deux jumelles, étaient les cousines de sa tante par alliance, s'il ne se trompait pas. Ce qui signifiait, en tout cas, qu'il avait accès à quasiment tous les bonbons de la boutique selon ses envies.

Il attrapa donc sans hésiter trois sucettes au sang de Vampire et en tendit une au futur-Gryffondor avec un sourire. L'autre cligna des yeux, interdit.

-...Hein? C'est quoi, ça?

-C'est super-bon, tu vas voir, commenta-t-il simplement, en déballant la deuxième sucette rapidement. Cadeau.

-...Pour quoi?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, répondit-il. Puis, je t'ai fâché tout à l'heure. Allez, goûte.

Manifestement perdu et dubitatif, l'autre gamin prit le bonbon, avec une certaine méfiance. Sirius lui sourit, encourageant, en croquant déjà dans le sien.

-Tu voudras qu'on soit amis, à Poudlard? S'enquit-il, très naturellement, après avoir regardé l'autre goûter prudemment son bonbon et -à sa grande satisfaction- sembler beaucoup apprécier.

L'autre lui jeta un regard incrédule à l'offre, comme s'il le prenait de plus en plus pour un spécimen dangereux. Sirius attendit patiemment la réponse, souriant -il était bizarre, mais intriguant, ce gamin, ils pourraient sûrement très bien s'entendre. Après l'avoir longuement considéré avec méfiance, l'autre finit par ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose que Sirius n'était pas destiné à entendre; au même instant, une voix féminine furieuse retentit derrière lui.

-ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT GREMLIN! S'écria Andromeda, rouge de colère, en l'attrapant par le poignet. Tu as idée de la peur que tu m'as faite? Pour l'amour de Merlin -tu pouvais demander tes bonbons directement, espèce de gnome! Allez, viens-là!

-Heeey! Hey, je peux marcher tout seul! Eh! C'est pas juste! Reg, aide-moi!

Ses protestations ne menèrent pas très loin; Regulus récupéra sa propre sucette avant de se désintéresser de son sort, et Andromeda le réprimanda vertement en le traînant jusqu'à la librairie, agacée. Sirius jeta un regard d'excuse à l'autre -qui paraissait encore plus perplexe- avant de l'oublier, se remettant à protester qu'il n'avait pas fini ses courses.

* * *

-Hu? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps? S'étonna Sirius quand Severus sortit -enfin- de chez Honeyducks. Il te manquait des noises?

-J'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que je cherchais, commenta simplement le Maître des Potions, en soulevant son sac.

Sirius, curieux, tendit le cou pour voir les achats de son petit ami. Celui-ci roula des yeux et tendit ledit sac avec désintérêt. Sirius grimaça vigoureusement.

-Erk! Des sucettes au Sang? Mais... C'est pour les Vampires, ces machins! Y'a que les Serpentards pour aimer ça!

-Idiot, rétorqua simplement l'autre, en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. Lupin m'a dit que tu adorais ça, jusqu'à ce que tu en manges alors que tu avais la Dragoncelle. C'est très bon, les sucettes au Sang.

-Mouais... Je me contenterai de bisou au Sang, ça me suffira largement, pour ma part. On y va?

-Idiot, commenta simplement le Serpentard, une nouvelle fois, amusé, avant de secouer la tête et de mettre la main sur le poignet de Sirius.

* * *

**...Les sucettes au sang de vampire que j'ai acheté dans la section Harry Potter de Fa-O-Schwartz, il y a deux ans, sont restés comme l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma courte existence. Je _devais _en glisser dans un Snack quelconque. Pas moyen.**

**Et je vous en envoies une *virtuelle* pour chaque review! =D**


	16. P comme Prison

**Yop!  
**

**Comme promis, la Prison suit à la Liberté (oui, bon, la logique et moi, hein) =)  
**

**C'est un peu confus niveau narration, mais je pense que ça rend pas mal avec le sujet traité. J'me suis amusée avec çui-là ^^  
**

**Enroulez-vous dans une couverture, on retourne à Azkaban~!  
**

**P comme Prison**

Severus Snape, à dix ans, ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé à une religion, quelle qu'elle soit.

Eileen, aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, avait toujours sifflé tout le mépris et toutes les moqueries qu'elle pouvait inventer à Tobias quand celui-ci se mettait à prier, ou à invoquer son Dieu, ou même à accuser sa femme ou son fils d'être des serviteurs de Satan. Puisqu'il était à peu près conscient de n'avoir jamais rien fait de vraiment mal, Severus en avait conclu que le tout était bel et bien un ramassis de bêtises, et les accusations, un mensonge dont il n'avait pas à se soucier.

Cela-dit, il avait bel et bien enregistré les informations que son père avait pu lâcher sur l'Enfer, des fois que : apparemment, on y souffrait pour l'éternité, et il y faisait chaud.

Dix ans plus tard, il revisitait ses certitudes. Parce qu'entretemps, il avait bel et bien vendu son âme au Diable.

Seulement, Tobias s'était trompé; l'Enfer était un endroit glacial. Du reste, c'était tout à fait ça. Pour une fois, peut-être que son Moldu de père avait eu raison.

Mais, même à présent, à Azkaban, Severus n'arrivait pas à regretter son meurtre. Surtout à présent, à Azkaban. À chaque passage maudit des Détraqueurs. Contrairement à ce qu'espérait le Ministère, les monstres ne lui faisaient rien, rien regretter. Au contraire. Chaque fois qu'ils passaient, il avait presque envie de sourire. S'il était en Enfer, il ne doutait pas que Tobias y soit aussi. Et alors il n'y avait rien à regretter.

Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur passait, la rage de tuer se remettait à courir le long de ses doigts, comme si sa baguette y avait encore été. Parce qu'alors, il n'était plus un homme adulte, recroquevillé contre le mur dans l'espoir de conserver un peu de chaleur. Il était de nouveau un gamin terrifié qui se repliait sur lui-même pour encaisser des coups de pieds comme un chien effarouché qui craignait son maître.

N'était-ce pas une comparaison que Tobias avait utilisée, un jour, avec un profond agacement? Les chiens, au moins, on pouvait les dresser... _eux_...

Le meurtre de Tobias valait parfaitement de passer le reste de sa vie en Enfer. Définitivement.

Et en parlant de chiens indociles... Severus tourna le regard vers Sirius Black, lui-même recroquevillé sans gloire sur lui-même, ses cheveux trop longs lui cachant le visage. Le Sinistros, comme il l'avait cru avant que l'autre ne se retransforme... C'était sans nul doute une apparence qui convenait bien à Sirius Black.

Sirius Black...

Meurtrier. Traître. Responsable de la mort de Lily.

Il savait que Pettigrew était vivant, bien sûr. Et il savait que ç'avait été le rat, le Gardien du Secret. Mais par la faute de Black. S'il avait été plus intelligent, plus Serpentard, plus méfiant envers ses propres amis...

Mais non.

Il était aussi coupable que lui, Pettigrew ou Voldemort de la mort de Lily Evans et de ses deux imbéciles de Potter maudits.

Meurtriers. Traîtres. Coupables de la fin de leurs amis.

Ils avaient tous les deux leur place ici, côte à côte, sans doute.

Ils allaient sombrer dans la folie ensembles. Le Destin avait un sens de l'humour discutable.

* * *

Un jour, quand il était arrivé à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, complètement déboussolé après un choc violent à la tête, Mrs Pomfresh lui avait donné un truc dont il s'était souvenu sa vie durant. Dès qu'il se sentait étourdi et perdu -et l'état était fréquent après un choc pareil, merci aux Maraudeurs-, il devait se résumer sa situation, tout bas, pour lui-même. En commençant du plus simple jusqu'à aller au plus compliqué. C'était un truc très utile, avait-il constaté au fil des années; pas une fois il n'avait pu s'y fier.

Sauf à présent. Bien sûr.

_Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Je suis né le 9 janvier 1960. Ma mère s'appelait Eileen Prince, mon père s'appelait Tobias Snape. J'ai les yeux noirs et le nez crochu. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. J'ai pris la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ai tué un homme. J'ai voulu sauver la fille dont j'étais amoureux. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et ensuite... _

Ensuite... quoi, ensuite? Quel ensuite?

Pourquoi était-il là? ...Pourquoi était-il.. où?

Tout ce dont il parvenait à être conscient, c'était du froid inhumain de cet endroit... et du fait que la seule chaleur humaine qu'il avait, c'était celle de Black. Black qui l'enlaçait désormais sans se poser de questions et sans qu'il ne proteste.

C'était... déconcertant. Quelque part, il se souvenait qu'il était censé le haïr...

Mais quelle importance ça pouvait avoir? Il appréciait juste tellement ce contact avec l'autre, tantôt humain, tantôt Sinistros... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mal à ça? Ils étaient tous les deux cinglés, peut-être, mais...

Mais avoir l'autre près de lui, à lui serrer la main... ça n'était pas désagréable. Il était conscient que, si Black n'avait pas été là, c'eût réellement été l'Enfer. Là... Là, ça allait. Ça semblait même une situation très agréable, à vrai dire...

* * *

Quand un homme était venu pour le sortir de là où il était, il s'était débattu, paniqué. Il comprenait de moins en moins, comme si le froid engourdissait son esprit, mais il avait conscience du fait qu'on voulait l'éloigner de Black... Et il ne voulait _pas_ que ça arrive. Il avait agrippé le bras de l'autre aussi longtemps qu'il en avait été capable, et l'autre avait essayé de le retenir aussi longtemps que possible aussi. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'était très en forme.

Il avait les yeux remplis de tellement de larmes de panique et de rage quand il fut poussé dans une pièce mal éclairée qu'il ne parvint pas à distinguer le visage attristé de Dumbledore avant une éternité. Et quand il le fit, il ne comprit pas davantage.

-Tenez, lança l'homme qui l'avait traîné jusque là, avec un ton agacé. Voyez, l'est pas en bon état, votre Mangemort, professeur. Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir des amis bizarres, v'savez. J'en ai jamais vu réagir de la sorte avant.

-Severus est un occlumens, précisa l'autre -le professeur?- avec une certaine tristesse. C'est ce qui explique son état, je pense. Il aura préféré se fermer sur lui-même, ce qui se comprend bien dans cette prison...

-C'est vous qui avez payé pour le tirer de là, hein, répliqua l'autre, l'air indifférent. C'est votre problème, maintenant, sans offense.

De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient? Leurs mots n'avaient aucun sens les uns avec les autres... Et il faisait encore plus froid ici que de là où il venait...

-Severus? Vous venez?

Une main se posa sur son poignet droit, le faisant brusquement sursauter. Une main chaude, ridée, sèche... étrangère. Il se détacha vivement, perdu, et regarda sans comprendre le directeur de Poudlard soupirer.

-Nous en aurons pour un certain temps, à ce que je vois... Allez, venez, Severus. Nous rentrons au château.

Il ne réagit pas davantage, confus, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme, agacé, ne le pousse en direction de la porte. Il manqua de trébucher et se rattrapa au mur, confus, inquiet pour lui, et inquiet pour Sirius.

Le gardien d'Azkaban le regarda s'éloigner avec un mépris teinté de satisfaction en voyant le Mangemort remis à sa place. Quoi que Dumbledore compte faire de ce pitoyable gamin, il en aurait en effet pour un certain temps...

* * *

Le certain temps s'était au final étendu sur un total d'un mois, grâce aux efforts et à la patience de Minerva McGonagall, principalement. Severus retrouva petit à petit ses repères, au prix d'une profonde confusion, de l'usage intensif d'une Pensine et de très longues réflexions muettes. Au bout de quelques semaines, le regard déstabilisé et flou redevint aussi impénétrable et indifférent qu'il l'avait toujours été.

D'un commun accord, le personnel de Poudlard décida de soigneusement oublier qu'ils avaient ainsi entraperçu un Snape hors de son contrôle de la sorte; d'une part, le nouveau professeur de potions les aurait probablement étripés sur place, et par ailleurs, eux-mêmes ne pouvaient qu'être embarrassés à la pensée de l'être qu'aurait été Snape sans façade à conserver -Dumbledore, surtout, s'abstint de jamais mentionner la période devant son espion, gêné lui-même des reproches que pourrait lui faire le jeune homme.

Celui-ci, pour sa part, reprit à contrecoeur le rôle qu'il avait occupé avant son incarcération, peinant à en retrouver l'importance exacte, mais sachant qu'il n'avait guère réellement le choix. Son agacement revint avec le temps, sa fierté également, son instinct de survie aussi; n'importe quel observateur extérieur aurait sans doute considéré qu'il n'avait plus de séquelle de son passage à Azkaban.

Faux.

Il y repensait. Tous les soirs. En se demandant comment Black pouvait bien faire sans l'avoir près de lui. Et c'était une pensée tellement bizarre... même après qu'il eut retrouvé tous ses esprits, tout son esprit logique et ses souvenirs, qu'il eut réalisé que Black et lui-même avaient tout simplement perdu le contrôle... Qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensembles...

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment l'autre tenait, dans la forteresse. Évidemment, qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensembles, à se réconforter l'un l'autre. Évidemment, que ça ne faisait aucun sens.

...Et alors?

Personne ne sortait intact d'Azkaban. Personne. Et s'il était de nouveau apte à survivre au monde extérieur... il ne le voyait plus, du tout, de la même façon.

Il devint plus ou moins insomniaque, toujours à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit sans parvenir à dormir. Puis, il découvrit par hasard qu'il se reposait deux fois plus facilement en montant dans les tours de Poudlard, là où le vent froid et nocturne entrait dans le château. Il s'endormait donc régulièrement entre deux alcôves, trouvant une sorte de soulagement paradoxal dans l'inconfort de sa position. Là encore, aucun de ses collègues ne fit de commentaires, bien que, tour à tour, ils l'eussent réveillé juste à temps pour qu'il aille donner ses cours.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre? Celui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras en Enfer aurait été apprécié entre ces années, ses deux maîtres et ses cauchemars. Il lui manquait... L'étreinte du cabot lui manquait. Même si ça n'était pas logique. Même si c'était Sirius Black.

Surtout si c'était Sirius Black...

* * *

Il s'était enfuit d'Azkaban.

La rage de vengeance envers Pettigrew, treize ans plus tard, avait suffisamment ranimé Sirius Black pour qu'il fuît la prison. L'envie de tuer. Probablement la seule chose qu'on pouvait encore ressentir à pareil stade de désespoir. Et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Toute l'année, Severus avait guetté la trace d'un Sinistros dans tout le parc de Poudlard, sachant sans trop savoir que ce serait la direction de Sirius, espérant sans trop l'avouer que l'autre ne l'aurait pas oublié... Et quand il l'avait enfin aperçu, pour le suivre dans cette maudite cabane après Lupin...

Ce silence de mort alors qu'ils s'étaient regardés en chiens de faïence, de longues secondes, sans qu'il puisse déchiffrer l'expression de l'autre. Reproche? Regret? Soulagement?

Est-ce que lui aussi avait voulu le revoir pendant ces treize années? Y avait-il eu un nouveau prisonnier dans sa cellule, pour recevoir sa chaleur et ses étreintes? Il n'y avait pas eu de promesses. Il n'aurait rien à lui reprocher. Mais... il ne voulait pas que ça soit arrivé. C'était... _son_ cabot.

-...Dégage, Snape.

Potter et ses amis froncèrent les sourcils, sans comprendre le lien que pouvaient avoir le prisonnier et le professeur. Lupin avait fait un pas en avant, pinçant les lèvres en se préparant apparemment déjà à les empêcher de se tuer l'un l'autre.

Mais l'ordre avait le mérite d'être clair.

Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, quittant la cabane d'un pas lent et rejoignant le château sans protester. Ils n'avaient rien promis, après tout.

Il ne pouvait pas dire, en revanche, qu'il ne l'avait pas espéré quand Sirius vint le rejoindre, le soir-même, à la tour d'Astronomie. Sans dire un mot. S'asseoir à côté de lui, lui demander la date. Sourire tristement. Puis se transformer en Sinistros et appuyer sa tête sur ses genoux sans explications supplémentaires.

Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était juste content de retrouver le cabot à ce stade. Il ne voulait pas pardonner au Maraudeur, pas plus qu'il ne voulait reparler de la prison ou de leur nouvelle vie ou quoi que ce soit... Il voulait juste profiter de la présence muette et réconfortante de l'autre prisonnier. Ils n'avaient rien promis. Mais il n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Il sourit de travers, à son tour. Black lui avait manqué. Il était peut-être devenu cinglé, à Azkaban. Tant pis. Tant mieux.

* * *

**...Bah quoi? C'est une presque-happy-end, non? **

**Reviews?  
**


	17. Q comme Quitter

**Yop!**

**Ce chapitre est très, très court. C'est un truc que j'ai écrit alors que j'étais immensément déprimée, début février. Je suis retombée dessus aujourd'hui, par hasard, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être digne d'une publication (enfin, ça, à vous de me le dire, mais bon).  
**

**Je profite aussi de ce tout petit texte pour faire une ANNONCE: À partir de maintenant, je prendrai les demandes 'spéciales' d'histoires. Je suis ces temps-ci dans un état A) de fatigue avancée, B) d'enthousiasme pour l'écriture et C) de fille-qui-cherche-à-fuir-les-révisions (je plaisante, je révise toujours très sagement). Du coup, si jamais vous avez une idée de fic, de scène, une demande de placer un truc précis dans une histoire ou que sais-je, c'est le bon moment pour demander ^^ Je ne garantis pas une vitesse grand V (vous me connaissez, hein) mais je compte bien y travailler =)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Q comme Quitter**

Le tic-tac de son réveil matin moldu troublait calmement, inlassablement, le silence caractéristique de la nuit d'hiver d'un patelin isolé où rien ne se passait. Invariablement, continuellement. Un tic, une hésitation, un tac. Toujours le même cycle sans fin, toujours rythmé, à égrainer avec soin les secondes et les minutes.

Severus fixait les aiguilles fluorescente du cadran, le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés. Ses yeux noirs suivaient chaque mouvement des branches qui, sans prétention, marquaient le passage du temps.

Minuit passa, sobrement. Sans changement dans le silence ou dans le tic-tac.

Severus roula sur le côté, peu ému par la nouvelle journée qui commençait à l'instant. Il posa les yeux sur la rose blanche qui décorait sa chambre par ailleurs si impersonnelle et vide. La fleur non plus ne paraissait pas préoccupée par le passage du temps, qui pourtant laissait glisser les dernières heures de sa vie... Elle était sur le point de se faner, après tout.

Le jour de printemps qui marquait l'anniversaire était passée deux jours plus tôt, et la fleur avait sans explication été déposée au pas de la porte à la même date. Il avait plu toute la journée, douce ironie, triste célébration. La fleur s'en était tristement courbée, et ses feuilles tiraient sombrement vers le bas.

Dans l'obscurité, elle avait l'air encore plus triste, surplombée par sa propre ombre qu'un rayon de lune s'amusait à dessiner. Comme si l'ombre avait voulu l'emporter sur son modèle.

Quand il l'avait ramassée, il n'avait même pas eut le courage de s'étonner ou de se questionner. Sirius était mort, dans cette fichue bataille, au ministère de la Magie. C'était Lupin qui avait envoyé la fleur anonyme, comme l'année d'avant, en souvenir de l'anniversaire du couple. Comme on aurait fleurie une tombe.

La comparaison était tristement appropriée. Il se sentait mort. Les battements de son cœur ne s'accéléraient plus, sa voix ne montait plus, son regard ne s'enflammait plus. Il se tenait en vie comme par accident, comme si son corps était en pause, sans réaliser qu'il aurait du cesser de fonctionner.

Peut-être cesserait-il bientôt de le faire, de toute façon, songea-t-il alors que sa Marque l'élançait tout à coup, appel impératif et impatient de l'homme qu'il prétendait servir. Il n'avait plus guère fait d'efforts, depuis un long moment, pour se cacher de Voldemort. Loin de là, il le provoquait presque, rêvant de se libérer des serments que lui avait arraché Dumbledore pour le forcer à vivre...

Il sortit du lit, sans vraiment se presser, sans craindre la colère de Voldemort, et s'habilla avec des gestes sans enthousiasme. Il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir et sourit sans joie en apercevant ses yeux soulignés de cernes.

Noirs.

Ses prunelles n'étaient pas si foncées, à la base. Sirius l'avait constaté en y regardant de près. Elles étaient brunes foncées. Elles devenaient plus clair quand il était heureux, foncissaient sous le coup de la colère ou de la douleur.

Depuis deux ans, ses yeux étaient couleur d'encre, comme asséchés à vie.

**Un peu décousu, un peu brut, un peu maladroit, je sais. Mais c'est... ben... c'est honnête. Walla walla. ^^ **

**Reviews?  
**


	18. S comme Souvenirs

**Oy, les gens!  
**

**Retard. Très. Pardon. T_T Année très chargée, ce fut. Et pi mon ordinateur est aux soins intensifs, c'est une excuse, non?**

**Aussi, ben, le R-Retrouvailles a refusé de s'écrire. Répétitivement. Du coup, ben, on zappe une lettre. Vous me pardonnez? Le S est très court, aussi, mais le T est déjà écrit. Merci à tous pour vous reviews, en tout cas!**

_**S **__comme __**Souvenirs**_

_Azkaban lui avait détruit l'esprit. _

_Les Détraqueurs avaient forcé les maigres défenses de sa volonté brisée par la trahison et la mort avec une facilité qui les aurait presque ennuyés. La récompense n'en fut que plus belle, cependant: une mer de chaos, de confusion, de souffrance blessée et de cris dans le noir; l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor avait été un terrain de jeux pour les Mangeurs d'Âmes, un véritable plaisir à regarder s'effondrer un peu plus sur lui-même chaque jour dans les ténèbres et le froid de la prison. _

_Quand il avait fui, après 13 ans de lente agonie, c'était la rage qui avait conduit ses jambes dont les nerfs ne transmettaient même plus les messages de souffrance. Une colère si grande, si noire qu'elle avait recouvert le brouillard glacé et gris des Détraqueurs sans aucun mal._

_Il devait trouver Peter, et le détruire. _

_Point final. _

_Ça n'était pas pour lui, pour Harry, ou parce que revoir le museau du rat sur la couverture du journal l'avait touché. Son cœur s'était depuis trop longtemps asséché pour que la souffrance et la trahison puissent encore l'atteindre. Il avait juste senti une rage, froide, meurtrière, impérative dans ses revendications. Il voulait le sang du traître. _

_C'était comme un automate, comme le fou que tout le monde s'était persuadé qu'il était, qu'il avait traversé presque toute la Grande Bretagne, rêvant uniquement de transpercer le corps du petit rat de la lame d'un couteau que quelqu'un avait perdu. _

_S'il avait rencontré quelqu'un sur son chemin, qui que ce soit, osant se mettre en travers de ses projets, il l'aurait tué. Sans regrets et sans remords. _

_Azkaban l'avait rendu imperméable à la souffrance humaine. À commencer par la sienne propre. Il n'y avait plus que la colère. _

_Mais ensuite, il était entré dans Poudlard. Dans l'école de son adolescence. Des souvenirs qu'il avait crus dévorés par les Détraqueurs resurgissaient à chaque coin de couloir. Juste une brève impression, une odeur, une couleur, la sensation d'un rire brûlant le fond de sa gorge, le bref vertige d'un cœur qui tout à coup se rappelait comment battre. _

_La première nuit, il avait trébuché dans un couloir et était resté assis par terre, en silence, les yeux dans le vague et le couteau serré dans son poing. Il était sorti au lever du jour, sans avoir réagi. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, il hurla à nouveau dans ses rêves, caché dans la Cabane Hurlante, et se réveilla en sanglotant. _

_Il n'osa pas retourner dans le château avant une semaine. _

_C'était comme un corps pris par le froid, qui s'était enfoncé petit à petit dans le calme de l'acceptation de sa mort imminente, dans la fin de l'agonie qui approchait doucement, et qui accueillait maintenant la caresse de l'hiver sans protester. Et tout à coup, la chaleur qui revenait, qui réveillait les nerfs endormis, qui voulait les faire hurler de souffrance et supplier la glace de les reprendre. _

_Sirius entra dans le château pour une deuxième fois avec les jambes flageolantes. Il laissa échapper le couteau de ses mains dans un couloir, sans le remarquer, et fixa une fenêtre vide pendant le reste de la nuit. Il ne pleurait plus quand il repartit, mais il tremblait, à la place. _

_Le manège se répéta pendant l'année. Plusieurs fois. Il entrait dans le château, s'immobilisait à un endroit ou à un autre, et demeurait muet jusqu'à l'aube. Alors, il repartait et allait forcer son esprit à se réveiller et à quitter le froid qui le paralysait. _

_Combien de temps aurait pu durer le manège? Il y avait tant d'endroits dans le château qui gardaient encore la magie d'un instant, d'une seconde qu'il avait perdue et qui devait reprendre ses droits dans son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse l'accepter..._

_Ç'aurait pu être long. Peut-être aurait-il fini par réparer les dommages causés à son esprit par lui-même? Peut-être aurait-il retrouvé tout l'équilibre dont il avait besoin. Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas eu de cauchemars liés à Azkaban, plus tard. _

_Mais tout avait dérapé, quand __il __l'avait trouvé là. À fixer l'arcade vide où il __lui __avait volé __son __premier baiser, à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Un froissement de tissu, une main pâle sur laquelle la peau s'était un peu plus tendue et qui s'était posée sur la sienne, et des lèvres qui n'avaient plus rien d'un souvenir qui murmuraient une question, et tout avait volé en éclat à nouveau._

_Son cœur refroidi avait brutalement repris ses battements. _

_La souffrance humaine, Azkaban l'en avait refroidi. Mais pas ça. _

_Trop vite, trop tard, il l'avait embrassé _comme avant, en sentant ses lèvres plus sèches que la première fois, en voyant ses yeux plus noirs et plus cernés, en sentant plus de vêtements sans l'uniforme qu'il portait autrefois, en retrouvant le geste et la douceur qu'on lui avait arrachés. Et puis il l'avait regardé _en silence une seconde, deux secondes_, trois battements de cœur, avant de faire demi-tour et de grimper à la tour des Gryffondors, retrouvant le chemin comme avant dans ce couloir où il n'aurait pas dû être une simple ombre.

La lame du poignard traversa les baldaquins du rideau de Ronald Weasley sans atteindre la cible. Peu importait. Il l'aurait. Il était de nouveau là pour ça. C'était à nouveau lui, et il riait incontrôlablement quand il quitta le château, cette nuit-là.

La folie était toujours là. Mais maintenant, elle était la bienvenue, parce que c'était la sienne. La leur. Il était brisé -mais il était encore lui.

**Review? Siouplé?**


	19. T comme Théâtre

**Ouah j'avais complètement oublié que ce truc était déjà écrit! Pardon pour le délai, les gens.  
**

**Où Sombra revisite un scénario légendaire pour le prétexte honteux de soumettre ses personnages au cross-dressing et d'utiliser des citations Shakespearienne.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Mars 1976_

_Étude des Moldus_

_Poudlard_

-… « Roméo et Juliette »? Sérieusement?

-Shakespeare? C'est pas le type qui a inventé le charme de babillage, ça?

-C'est n'importe quoi! Mon père va en entendre parler!

Severus observa avec un soulagement plus que certain le vif mouvement de protestation qui s'était déclenché dans la classe quand Frize avait distribué le script parmi ses élèves. Les Sang-Purs, sourcils froncés, feuilletaient le scénario avec une moue sceptique; les nés-moldus, eux, protestaient véhément.

Assurément, leur enseignante n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de renoncer à cette idée stupide. Elle ne pouvait pas les forcer à faire _ça_, tout de même.

…N'est-ce pas?

-C'est une _blague_, hein? S'enquit Peter Pettigrew avec une moue inquiète.

-Pas du tout, monsieur Pettigrew, rétorqua cela dit Frize avec un regard satisfait vers sa classe. Au contraire, je suis très sérieuse, et le directeur a déjà approuvé le projet.

-Mais… je ne veux _pas_ faire une pièce de théâtre! Protesta James Potter, en échangeant un coup d'œil ahuri avec Remus Lupin. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous obliger!

-Assurément pas, répondit calmement leur enseignante, faisant soupirer ses élèves de soulagement, avant de reprendre avec un sourire encore plus grand. Seulement, dans ce cas précis, vous devrez vous inscrire au Stage de Vie Chez Les Moldus à la fin du trimestre, puisque cette pièce est l'alternative –très généreuse, soyez-en conscient- que j'ai choisie pour évaluer votre appréciation et votre intégration aux mœurs Moldues. Ne pas participer vous vaudrait un échec. Ce qui serait certainement regrettable.

Doux euphémisme, songea Severus en pinçant les lèvres, frustré. Pour la première fois, il devait partager l'opinion des Maraudeurs… Parce que si les quatre imbéciles avaient choisi la matière pour sa facilité et seraient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou s'ils rataient le cours, incapables qu'ils seraient de se rattraper dans une autre matière… lui et la moitié des Serpentards dans la pièce y avaient été placés de force, en guise de punition pour « propos discriminatoires envers nés-Moldus ». Il n'avait rien dit, _lui_, pourtant. Mais tant qu'à en punir un, pourquoi ne pas punir les autres sans se poser de questions? Et puis, son enseignante d'arithmancie se plaignait de lui, parce qu'il ne suivait pas le programme. Alors autant se débarrasser de lui.

Jeté hors d'une classe parce qu'il avait pris trop d'avance sur les mollusques qui lui servaient de camarades de classes... Poudlard était une école avec un grave problème de pédagogie.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer l'un de ses cours. Et qu'un Stage chez les Moldus était _hors de question. _Il se faisait un point d'honneur de ne jamais, jamais se séparer de sa baguette, et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer cette habitude pour un stupide cours. Il avait une dignité. Tout de même.

Mais…

_Roméo et Juliette_? Vraiment?

Frize avait pété les plombs. Elle ne pouvait pas _réellement _leur faire jouer ça. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas réellement avoir accepté. Il ne pouvait pas forcer ses élèves à jouer une pièce de théâtre!

Il mordit ses lèvres un moment en regardant les autres garçons marmonner entre eux, l'air frustré, avant d'avoir un éclair de génie. Bingo. _Severus, si tu n'étais pas moi, je t'épouserais. _

Il leva la main d'un geste souple, se valant le regard désespéré de Rosier.

-Mr Snape? Répondit aimablement son enseignante, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Il n'y a pas de filles dans la classe, madame, fit-il remarquer avec calme, soulagé d'avoir trouvé la faille. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire jouer Roméo et Juliette sans Juliette.

Il sentit un soupir de soulagement collectif passer derrière lui, et Macnair lui tapota la main en guise de félicitations, l'air rassuré. Même les Maraudeurs lui jetèrent un coup d'œil reconnaissant. Il était un génie.

Mais au même moment, un sourire effrayant tordit les lèvres peintes de rouge de son enseignante.

-Heureuse de vous l'entendre mentionner, Mr Snape, constata-t-elle. Mais figurez-vous qu'à l'époque de Shakespeare, les Moldus refusaient eux-mêmes de voir des femmes performer au théâtre. Les rôles féminins étaient également performés par des hommes. J'apprécie votre intérêt, mais ne vous en faites surtout pas, nous n'aurons aucun mal à jouer Shakespeare –quelques potions de JanreTranse suffiront si besoin est.

Le soulagement se figea tout à coup alors que les élèves comprenaient –bien malgré eux- ce que sous-entendait leur professeur. Ils échangèrent des coups d'oeils ahuris; certains, moins inquiets, éclatèrent de rire ou sifflèrent; mais les plus maigres, ou ceux qui avaient déjà été traités d'efféminés dans leur courte vie eurent tous le réflexe immédiat de se soustraire à la vue de Frize, tout à coup inquiet pour l'intégrité de leur caractère viril et masculin.

Snape était maigre comme un clou. Avec des cheveux trop longs pour un garçon. Naturellement. Et lui venait juste de se faire remarquer.

Son cœur menaça de le lâcher quand le sourire de Frize s'élargit davantage, ses yeux d'aigle encore fixés sur lui. Il avait comme qui dirait un horrible pressentiment.

_Oh non. Oh non. Oh non. _

-J'ai déjà pris la liberté de faire la distribution des rôles, poursuivit-elle en détachant enfin les yeux de lui, souriante. J'accrocherai le parchemin au mur pour le prochain cours. D'ici-là, je veux que vous ayez tous lu ce scénario dans son intégrité.

_Doux Merlin, faites que ce sourire ne veuille pas dire ce que je pense qu'il veut dire. Par pitié._

* * *

-Allez, princesse, sors de ta tour, on t'attend!

-Allez mourir!

-Mr. Rosier, cessez donc de provoquer ma Juliette et allez trouver votre épée. Mr Snape-

-C'est non! Le…le costume ne me va pas!

-Allons allons, il a été cousu sur mesure, Mr Snape, ne faites pas traîner les choses!

-Je refuse!

-N'oubliez pas que ce rôle influe directement sur votre note!

Un long, long silence répondit à Frize, appuyée sur la porte des vestiaires, si bien qu'elle avait rouvert la bouche pour reprendre quand le panneau de bois pivota finalement, timidement. Le morceau de visage que Severus laissa apparaître était rouge vif.

-Je refuse, si je n'ai pas le droit de tuer ceux qui osent ouvrir la bouche pour rigoler.

-Allons allons, je vous ai dit et répété que James Potter était très mignonne dans son costume de nourrice, rétorqua l'enseignante, secouant la tête. Sortez de là, maintenant.

Un bref moment, Frize, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, se demanda si Severus n'essayait pas de la tuer enseignante par le regard, et s'il n'allait pas y parvenir. Mais après quelques secondes, « Juliette » consentit à pousser un profond soupir et à sortir de la salle de bain, les joues rouges vives. La potion de JanreTranse avait fait un joli travail, ajoutant quelques courbes au corps de cure-dent de son élève et faisant tomber la robe rouge avec grâce sur celui-ci. Les traits de Snape restaient masculins, évidemment, mais le sujet était suffisamment discutable pour tenir son rôle, surtout avec la perruque blonde sur sa tête. Frize se retint de justesse de ricaner, souriant aimablement à son élève.

-Allez, Roméo vous attend, Miss Capulet. Et je ne tolérerai pas cette mine renfrognée pendant une scène passionnée!

-Un jour, madame, je me vengerai, grogna Snape. J'exige un Optimal à mes BUSES.

-Optimal Plus, confirma son enseignante, paisible. Allons-y.

Sur un énième regard assassin à son bourreau, le jeune Serpentard serra les dents et consentit à traîner sa jupe jusqu'à la scène. Des ricanements plus ou moins discrets résonnèrent dans la pièce, mais James Potter et Peter Pettigrew ayant eux-mêmes pris les atours bien féminins d'une certaine nourrice et de Lady Capulet, les sifflements furent suffisamment limités pour éviter à Snape d'assassiner toute sa classe. Frize tapa dans ses mains, toujours aussi enthousiaste, pour avoir l'attention de ses élèves.

-Allez, allez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! Acte premier, scène 5! Messieurs Lupin, Rosier, Nott, Londubat, commencez. Les autres, vous vous tenez prêt à intervenir! Et silence, dans la salle!

Quelques grommellements et quelques ricanements se firent encore entendre, avant que les élèves non-concernés ne s'éloigne, un sourire goguenard au bec, pour fixer la scène sur laquelle les principaux acteurs s'étaient malgré eux installés. Frize constata avec amusement que le risque de se voir imposer un rôle embarrassant semblait mettre davantage de discipline dans la tête de ses élèves que de les menacer de retenue… Une méthode, assurément, à réutiliser.

-Attention! Lança-t-elle, amusée. À mon compte, Capulet! Un, deux… trois!

Remus Lupin lui jeta un regard profondément désespéré, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour se lancer avec une assurance forcée dans le monologue du père de Juliette à une foule d'invités imaginaires. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre dans le public, évidemment, mais Frize les fit taire d'un haussement de sourcil menaçant. Rosier, guère plus convaincant, enchaîna avec les répliques du cousin Capulet.

Leurs quelques lignes se passèrent sans trou de mémoire, et l'enseignante d'étude des Moldus souriait à nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles quand « Juliette » et son cavalier –un Lucius Malefoy bien grincheux- trébuchèrent d'un côté de la pièce, visiblement poussés dans le dos par un de leurs condisciples, déclenchant quelques rires, et que Roméo fit lui-même son apparition à l'autre bout de la scène pour s'adresser à un valet -Londubat.

Frize se félicita une nouvelle fois de son choix d'acteur; de toute la distribution, son Roméo semblait bien être le seul à s'amuser autant qu'elle, et son jeu assuré s'en ressentait. Oh, elle allait gagner ce pari. Pour sûr.

-Quelle est donc cette dame qui enrichit la main de ce cavalier, là-bas? S'enquit Roméo avec un sourire désarmant à l'attention de Frank Londubat.

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

-Oh! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer! Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Éthiopienne! Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre! Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes.

Cette fois, c'était de véritable fous rires qui prenaient le public, qui tentait maladroitement de se tenir silencieux, mordant leur poing, alors que Severus Snape jetait le regard le plus assassin que quiconque n'avait jamais vu, rouge comme une tomate et adressant à Sirius Black une impression de haine sans nom. Frize elle-même ne parvenait que de justesse à ravaler les gloussements qui lui montaient aux lèvres alors que, très assuré, souriant et ignorant parfaitement le regard de sa dulcinée, Black poursuivait sa tirade. La vision valait son poids de gallions, assurément…

Nott-Tybalt, le rival le plus complet de Black-Roméo, dans tous les sens du terme, ne parvint cependant pas à prendre la suite du texte, trop occupé à s'étouffer de rire lui-même devant l'expression de Juliette. Son hilarité non contrôlée quand il aurait du parler acheva de faire craquer ses camarades, qui s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres alors que Snape semblait au bord de l'implosion –Lucius lui-même avait reculé de quelques pas, par prudence. Frize, ne pouvant elle-même s'empêcher de rire, donna cinq minutes de pause à tout le monde pour reprendre ses esprits. Le départ immédiat de Juliette, en claquant sa robe derrière elle, fit redoubler les rires dans la pièce –et personne ne remarqua que Sirius suivit aussitôt sa dulcinée.

Personne, sauf Frize, qui avait guetté la scène et qui, à pas de loups et sous sort de désillusion, rejoignit le duo dans l'arrière-scène, souriant toujours jusqu'aux oreilles.

-…_Ridicule_! Protestait Snape. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve attifé en fille!

-Allons, Sev! Rétorquait Sirius, avec un calme et un sourire désarmant. Pour une fois que je peux te complimenter en publique… Des tas de filles vendraient leur mère pour être à ta place!

-Crève, serpent. Tout ça est stupide. Je me ferai rappeler ça pour le reste de mon existence!

-Oh, allons, Juli-

-Ne termine pas cette phrase, Sirius. Ne termine _surtout_ pas cette phrase ou je te jure que je t'épile les pattes avec la cire que cette psychopathe de Frize m'a donnée.

-De la _cire_? Pour s'épiler les pattes?

-Pour faire comme les Moldus, grogna Snape, boudeur. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas essayer.

-Sev… Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ça si mal? Moi, je trouve ça adorable! Pour une fois qu'on peut s'embrasser devant tout le monde…

-C'est une pièce stupide!

-Tu trouves? Elle me permet de tuer Nott dans un duel et de t'embrasser. Ça me plait bien, moi.

-Tout le monde _sait_ que je suis un garçon! Personne n'oubliera jamais ça!

-Justement. Tu sais quoi? Tu devrais te débarrasser de ta perruque pendant la pièce, moi de mon épée, et qu'on s'embrasse au beau milieu du texte, paf, comme ça. Ça ferait un coming-out génial!

-Ça serait une façon admirable de signer mon arrêt de mort, oui, grogna Snape, agacé. Je t'ai dit et répété que je refusais de faire un coming-ou… Eh, arrête avec ce regard de cocker abattu, c'est pas du jeu! Arrête, je te dis! Mais arr… oh, fichu cabot…

*smoutch* *piou* *smoutch* *smoutch* *piou*

-…Sev…

-Je refuse de faire mon coming-out avec des tresses.

-Alors si on jouait deux garçons…?

-Mais oui, souffla Snape, excédé. Tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à Frize, c'est elle qui m'a travestie, là.

-Messieurs! Lança vivement l'enseignante, apparaissant avec un large sourire. Vous allez être content de moi, Mr Snape, j'ai trouvé une autre Juliette. Remus Lupin vient de se proposer.

-Hein? S'exclama Sirius, ahuri, après un geste de recul initial. Remus? Il va…

-Pas question, coupa vivement Snape, les sourcils froncés. C'est _mon_ rôle!

-Sev? S'étonna le Gryffondor, alors que l'enseignante souriait allègrement.

-C'est que Mr Lupin a insisté…

-Je _refuse_ que quelqu'un d'autre joue Juliette, gronda soudainement Severus.

-Ah, dans ce cas, bien sûr, sourit Frize. Je vais le prévenir. Ne traînez pas à remonter sur scène, messieurs.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, ravie, avant de se jeter à nouveau le sort, juste à temps pour entendre un Sirius ahuri s'adresser à son petit ami.

-…Sev? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Je propose de virer cette fichue perruque dans la scène du balcon. Et de filer en hors-scène avant que Frize ne réagisse.

-…Hein? T'es sûr de…?

-Si Lupin envisage de t'embrasser, il est plus que temps que j'affirme mon titre de propriété dans cette affaire.

-…Sev, j't'adore…

Un nouveau son d'embrassades se fit entendre de derrière le rideau, et Frize se retint de sautiller de joie : Dumbledore lui devait une augmentation!

**C'est tout simple, c'est pas transcendant, mais c'était rigolo à écrire. **

**Reviews? Siouplé?**


End file.
